


Eternal Love

by bealovelylady



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Fluff, Human Farosh, Human Prince Sidon, M/M, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Hyrule Academy was an excellent private school, filled to the brim with talent and smarts unlike anywhere else in the world. It was an honor to be invited to attend, the school boasting that everyone who studied there was guaranteed success later on in life, due to the excellent teaching and environment of study. The school asked for nothing less of every single student, and while some found it a burden, most were excited to be a part of this age-old school with its high level of prestige. Link, one of its many students, felt perhaps more pride than most, not only in his school, but also in himself.Or, that is to say, he usually did. Currently, he was experiencing a lot of self-doubt. Link walked slowly towards the hall where the teachers’ offices were, very aware of why he’d been called, knowing he should have done better. He wasn’t ready for the conversation that was about to occur.He knocked softly on the door he’d stopped in front of, a golden name plate with the inscription, “Sidon Ruta, Biology” etched out in black. He swallowed his fears and swirling emotions, trying to calm his racing heart.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first BOTW fic after I fell head first into LinkxSidon and well, idk 😅 I hope y’all like it 😂

Hyrule Academy was an excellent private school, filled to the brim with talent and smarts unlike anywhere else in the world. It was an honor to be invited to attend, the school boasting that everyone who studied there was guaranteed success later on in life, due to the excellent teaching and environment of study. The school asked for nothing less of every single student, and while some found it a burden, most were excited to be a part of this age-old school with its high level of prestige. Link, one of its many students, felt perhaps more pride than most, not only in his school, but also in himself. 

Or, that is to say, he usually did. Currently, he was experiencing a lot of self-doubt. Link walked slowly towards the hall where the teachers’ offices were, very aware of why he’d been called, knowing he should have done better. He wasn’t ready for the conversation that was about to occur. 

He knocked softly on the door he’d stopped in front of, a golden name plate with the inscription, “Sidon Ruta, Biology” etched out in black. He swallowed his fears and swirling emotions, trying to calm his racing heart. He’d never been called to a teacher’s office before, certainly not to discuss...

Beyond the door, a deep voice called out and Link opened it slowly, a tremble to his hands. The space was small, just two chairs in front of a desk, Mr. Ruta behind it, but the sensei was a big man, and the desk was large, almost too large in Link’s eyes. It made the space seem instantly much smaller than it was, and Link felt ten times more nervous than he had even a moment ago. It wasn’t even just the current situation; he always felt terribly small compared to the other man. With trepidation, he made his way inside, golden eyes watching him as Mr. Ruta waved him to sit in a chair. It felt like it nearly ate Link alive as he sat in the chair on the right. His hands pressed into slightly coarse fabric, tucked under his knees, which softly rattled together, only the thin material of his khakis between. He tucked his chin down, waiting. His ears were filled with the dull throbbing of his rushing blood, the fluttering in his stomach caused by anxiety refusing to be still. 

Mr. Ruta was, as mentioned before, a very large man, even compared to some of the other tall faculty members or students. He had strikingly long, red hair, a deep color like blood, hanging down to the middle of his back and usually tied in a thick braid. His jaw was sharp and his cheekbones high, with a winning smile filled with two rows of straight, pure white teeth. His nose fit perfectly in the middle, large but not too big for his face, sharp and yet soft. He was built as well, surprising for a teacher at a private academy. He had piercing gold eyes and a general aura that was warm and yet demanding of respect. He walked, always, with his head held high, his words never wavering, and in almost every way, he seemed the exact opposite of small, blond, nervous Link. 

When Mr. Ruta spoke, his voice was deep, sad. “I never would have imagined it would be you I’d have to call in here,” he said to Link, and Link’s shoulders shook. He wanted to cry; he didn’t want to hear Mr. Ruta’s voice like that. He hadn’t tried to make this happen, but he knew there was no one else to blame but himself. His grades had been slipping, slipping, just in Mr. Ruta’s class. Obviously, it was cause for concern from the sensei, but it only added to Link’s disquiet. The blond squeezed his eyes shut and wished he could have been better. 

Papers rustled, but Link didn’t look up until the teacher called his name. Wide, wet blue eyes peered up, Mr. Ruta’s expression torn between being gentle and being stern. 

“Link, as you can see here, your grades have gotten worse with every homework assignment and test. I’ve spoken to the other teachers, but they say you’re getting high marks in their classes.” Mr. Ruta let those words sink into the air, confusion drawing his thick, red brows together. When he spoke again, his voice was softer, and Link felt even more terrible. 

“Tell me, Link, is there something you’re not understanding? Can I help you with anything?”

Link shook his head, tears threatening to spill. Oh, he should have known it would be like this. Mr. Ruta was too kind not to take it personally and make it his mission to fix it. But the problem was, it wasn’t his teaching. He was an excellent teacher, all the students’ favorite for how he explained things in easily understandable terms, how he was always willing to offer encouragement and a helping hand, how he was kind and so very, very handsome. Even now, Link could tell Mr. Ruta was having such a hard time reprimanding him, and yet it only caused Link more distress to hear it. He perhaps wished the teacher would scold him, so he could get his act together, but then they might not be in this predicament in the first place. 

Heavy hands rested slowly atop his desk, and Link’s eyes meekly traveled up to meet a golden gaze again. The teacher looked torn, confused. He watched Link, noted the wet look to his eyes, sat patiently as he waited for Link to speak, waited for the answer to his confusion to come from Link’s lips. Still, in the end, all he could offer was a weak, “Sorry, Mr. Ruta.”

The teacher sighed slowly, leaning back. “Link, I cannot help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on. Is there something distracting you in my class? Another student? Me?”

The last question was too on the nose, and Link had to shove his head down to hide his sudden blush. He could feel eyes watching him, trying to decipher him. He was sure it wouldn’t take Mr. Ruta long at this point to figure it out. He had hoped to hide this, but no matter how hard he’d tried, the information Mr. Ruta gave during class was switched out in Link’s brain for the sound of his voice, and his mind refused to stay focused when the man was before him. 

Much like his own feelings in the beginning, it had started off with a lot of confusion for Link. Though he was now very clear on how he felt, it had taken him quite a long while of deep thinking, and he knew himself the best; he could only imagine what Mr. Ruta was currently thinking was the cause of all of this. The answer was surprisingly very simple, and wildly embarrassing. Because, at seventeen years old, Link had found himself faced with questions of his sexuality, and from there it had all gone downhill as he’d struggled every time Mr. Ruta was before him. He was unable to pay attention in class, and as they got further and further from the last thing he remembered, Link’s grades had begun to suffer. Even studying in his dorm room had proved slowly less and less useful, as he never had the time to catch up that he needed. 

If Mr. Ruta was catching on, the tips of Link’s ears now blazing bright red for all to see, he didn’t say anything, ever so kind. Instead, he leaned forward again, arms crossed over his desk, as he softly said, “Link, what can I do to help you?”

Slowly, Link looked up again, eyes bleary and cheeks hot. “I will try harder,” he swore with a tremble to his voice. “I promise.” 

But Mr. Ruta frowned, shook his head. “You are already far behind, and I’m sure you’ve been trying to study on your own, if the bags under your eyes are any indication.” Link’s lips twisted down in regret. “I don’t want your other subjects to falter either.”

Link felt hopeless, his ears drooping down, wondering what could be done if he couldn’t even control his feelings, or at the very least keep them from interfering with his schooling. 

“Would it help if I personally tutored you for an hour a few days every week?”

Link’s whole body came alive, screaming to accept the offer, but his brain knew perfectly well what a horrendous idea that would be. If he couldn’t concentrate in class, how much less would he be able to do so in a small, confined space that smelled completely of the man, alone with him?

Link began to shake his head, but Mr. Ruta rapped at his desk, not making it an option anymore as he said, “We’ll try it out for a few weeks, and see.” His smile was blinding, but Link couldn’t really see it. 

Link swallowed, eyes focused on a spot just beyond Mr. Ruta’s red hair. He couldn’t look right at him, confusion swirling in his gut. Slowly, he nodded, seeing no other option. He shut his eyes and prayed that he would be able to focus. 

“Come by tomorrow after your last class, and we’ll get started. Okay?”

Link slowly stood as he nodded again, no longer in control of the situation, his movements stiff. He felt like he was being betrayed, by nothing in particular, really, but still it sat heavy in his heart. If there was any other person in this whole private school who could help him, he’d jump at the chance, but he knew very few people here to begin with. It wasn’t Mr. Ruta that was the problem though; it was just Link and these silly, childish feelings of his that felt bigger than his whole body sometimes. 

He shut the door to the sensei’s office behind him, hands pressed to cool wood as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He blinked back tears as he tried to breathe; there had to be something he could do, something _different_. If Mr. Ruta hadn’t figured him out yet just now, then he surely would during their private tutoring lessons, and Link could not even fathom how awful it would make him feel to know that the redhead knew. 

Not only for those reasons, though they were very big reasons, but perhaps more simply for the fact that being in a room with the teacher all alone set Link’s mind and body ablaze. He already had trouble sleeping now. He clenched his fists against the door behind him and begged his mind to think of a better answer. At the very least, if he could just learn beforehand what he needed to so he could pretend like he’d learned something from the study sessions... 

There was only one other person he could think of, his only hope now, and that was Zelda. He felt awful for dragging her into it with him, but now that it had come to this, he was desperate. He pushed off of the office door behind him and fumbled for his phone, typing out a quick message to his twin sister. 

_Please, sis, you’ve got to help me study._

Her begrudging answer, which came quite quickly, was for him to meet her in the library, and he ran to his locker to gather his books, running all the way to the library in hopes of outrunning the growing fears that were threatening to eat him alive. 

x

“I can’t help you, Link,” Zelda said in deep frustration. Link’s eyes were swimming over the pages of his Biology book. The study session had started out very well, but Link had quickly realized how much he had to catch up on; it was impossible to learn it all in a day. Zelda frowned at him, hand fisted in her long, blond locks in frustration, and Link felt bone-tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. He was retaining nothing at this point, and the library would be closing soon. He sighed, his mind having already come to the same conclusion as his sister, and with a resigned nod, he stood and dejectedly gathered his things. 

“Thank you,” he whispered as he trudged off, depressed, book tucked under his arm. His ears were tucked down, his chin to his chest, and he didn’t notice anyone before him until it was too late. He ran into a large body, solid chest, warm arms catching him as he startled back. 

“Link?”

Link couldn’t believe his terrible luck. He couldn’t even look up at Mr. Ruta, stepping back quickly and muttering an apology, burning red. 

“Link, what are you doing in the library at this hour? It’s almost curfew.”

Link shook his head, his messy blond hair shaking with it. Loose strands fell over his face. 

“Link, look at me when I’m speaking to you, please,” Mr. Ruta asked kindly but sternly. Slowly, Link untucked his chin, head turning up, though his eyes stayed lowered. Mr. Ruta clicked his tongue, and Link shied away, but a big hand caught his trembling chin. Suddenly, Mr. Ruta was leaning down, trying to match Link’s height. He’d always felt self-conscious of his small stature, and this made it no better. But Mr. Ruta was heads taller than everyone here, so it wasn’t like there was much else to be done. His big fingers were warm on Link’s chin, and unwillingly, he found his blue eyes slipping up to Mr. Ruta’s cheeks. 

“Link, you look worse than when I saw you a few hours ago.” Link cringed, cheeks burning a deep red. Mr. Ruta pulled away, and Link thought that would blessedly be the end of it, but he nearly yelped when a big hand came to rest on his back, pushing him forward a little. “Come, I’ll walk you to your dorm room.”

Link’s cardigan and button up shirt couldn’t keep away the heat from Mr. Ruta’s hand on his back. His feet stuttered, moving more out of instinct than actual thought. After a moment, Mr. Ruta lowered his hand, but the heat of it stayed, and Link couldn’t look up from the ground as he heard large feet follow him. 

True to his word, the teacher followed him all the way to his room. Link fumbled with his key, trying a few times unsuccessfully to open his door, but Mr. Ruta waited patiently, watching. Finally, he got it open, the door bursting inward and cool air rushing over Link’s flushed face. 

“Thank you, sensei,” he rushed as he escaped into his room, Mr. Ruta’s large frame filling his doorway. 

“Don’t study anymore, Link. Go to sleep.” Link turned just enough to see the tall man from the corner of his eye, nodding quickly. Still his teacher stood there, until he muttered a soft, “Yes, sir.”

Mr. Ruta nodded, shutting the door after him as he left Link to sleep. He pulled off his uniform and hung it neatly, dropping into his bed in only his underwear, too worn out to attempt anything else. He was asleep in seconds flat, forgetting to even set his alarm. 

x

There was a persistent pounding, and Link tried to locate the source of it in his dream. It took him far too long to realize the distressed voice calling to him and the rapid pounding weren’t part of his subconscious; he shook himself awake with a startled cry. Zelda was calling his name through his door, and he wondered how she’d even received permission to be in the boys’ dorm. Then he looked at his phone and realized why she was there. 

He leapt to his bare feet and sprinted to his door, swinging it wide open. He was ready with excuses, but Zelda burst into tears the moment she saw him.

“You’re so late! I thought you’d died! You’ve never been late!” She trembled like a leaf and he felt unsure of what to do. 

“I’m sorry, sis, I didn’t set my alarm-“

“Get ready!” She yelped, interrupting him. Her face was a mess, and he pulled her inside his room when she tried to wipe tears and snot away with her cardigan sleeves. He grabbed her tissues and set her down at his desk. “I’ll just be a moment,” he promised as he turned to pull down his neatly hung uniform, stumbling to change out his underwear before pulling his clothes on. He slapped on deodorant and combed his hair as dread began to rise inside. He knew exactly which class he was late for. He couldn’t believe his teacher was throwing him off this much... 

Arm in arm, he and Zelda ran out of the dorms and all the way to class, his book and notes clutched to his pounding chest. He could barely breathe; they slid in silently right before Mr. Ruta stood to begin class, but still gold eyes landed right on Link, and he burned with shame and regret. If it had been any other class, he wouldn’t have felt so terrible, but Mr. Ruta was the last person he’d ever wanted to do this to. Not even just because of his crush, but because Mr. Ruta was genuinely kind and cared for his students so much; it felt so much more cruel to have overslept. Link quietly took his seat, and he wasn’t even shocked when Mr. Ruta called his name after class was over. A few prying eyes swiveled over to the blond, but he buried his head under his desk and busied himself with tying his shoe, which he’d left undone all class in his hurry. He slowly sat up when the classroom was empty, yelping a little when he saw his teacher striding towards him. It was nearly comical if it wasn’t for the situation, to see the large man pull around the chair in front of Link and sit down in it. Heavy arms folded and leaned over Link’s desk, and suddenly the man was so close that Link could barely breathe. He pressed his lips together, waiting, quiet as death. 

“I’m not going to scold you. I’m sure you already feel terrible and know just what went wrong today.”

Link felt relief rush over him; the thing he hated most in the world was disappointing this man, and hearing him say so. Slowly, he let his ocean blue eyes rise to meet steady, fierce gold, and he nodded carefully. Still he uttered, “I’m so very sorry, Mr. Ruta.”

The teacher considered this for a long while, studying Link’s face, not like he didn’t believe the apology, but like he was figuring how to proceed. Slowly, a large hand slid across the desk and warm fingers cupped around Link’s little elbow.

“I know you are, Link. Thank you for saying so.”

Link nodded, shocked and trying not to show how much his heart raced at the man’s touch. Again the teacher studied him, and Link knew if he turned down his gaze, Mr. Ruta would know the truth about his feelings. He tried to keep his eyes on the other, but it was hard, as he felt shame and heat rise again. Slowly, he licked his lips, swallowed. 

“Can you show me your notebook, Link?”

Blue eyes blinked wide in surprise, but the other scrambled to pull them from inside his desk, opening his notes on the surface of the desk, turning them. Mr. Ruta took the pages in-hand, flipped the notebook to the first page, eyes scanning as he slowly flipped. As if the clues to a mystery were slowly coming together, Mr. Ruta hummed softly, nodded. 

“I see where I lost you,” he said quietly, eyes raising again to Link. Somehow, he wondered if Mr. Ruta was still talking about science. He blinked, glancing down at his notebook where a heavy finger rested on the page. His notes had begun to dwindle off, where before he’d been studious and dictated down nearly everything.

“Shall we start from here, Link?” The big man shifted in the tiny chair he sat in, clearly too small for him. “Would you like to start today?”

Link raised his eyes, wide, as he said, “Mr. Ruta, we can move somewhere more... comfortable...” He realized how it sounded. “For you,” he choked out in addition. 

But the teacher nodded slowly. “Why don’t you pull a chair up to my desk, then.” But he didn’t move to get up, fingers rubbing over Link’s notes. 

“You’re a very good student, Link. I know you have it in you to master this class. Please just help me understand where I’ve failed you in my teaching.”

“No-!” yelped Link, eyes burning suddenly. The very idea that Mr. Ruta would feel like he’d failed the boy when it was only Link’s fault that he was in this situation, when he adored his teacher so much... “Please, Mr. Ruta-! It’s not you! You’re an amazing teacher. I just have... shortcomings.”

The room fell to silence, heavy around them, until a warm hand cupped Link’s cheek. A tender voice, deep and kind, whispered, “Nonsense.” Blue eyes met earnest gold. Link felt transported to a different world, a world where he could hope to love this man, to be his equal. The dream felt too real, and Link didn’t want it to end. Slowly, he nuzzled into the big hand against his face, blinking his eyes slowly shut. 

“Thank you, Mr. Ruta,” he whispered emotionally, close to tears because he knew this feeling wasn’t going to last after he opened his eyes. 

The chair in front of him squeaked, and he slowly opened his eyes, staring down at his desk, not ready for the man to pull away. A shadow fell over him, something warm and a little wet pressing tenderly to his forehead. 

“Link, you are wonderful, and I will do everything I can to help you, my precious student.”

The words settled over Link with the forehead kiss, and he thought that Mr. Ruta must, had to know of his feelings. He was telling Link kindly, reminding him they were teacher and student. Link looked up at steady gold eyes, falling only more in love with this gentle giant as he nodded and whispered, “Thank you, Mr. Ruta. You are the kindest teacher I know.”

The moment ended softly as Mr. Ruta pulled his hand away, tucking his long red hair over his big shoulder, motioning Link to follow him to his desk. Link scooped up his book and his notes and he stumbled after the tall man, eyes blurry with spilling emotions. Maybe if the teacher wasn’t so kind, he wouldn’t be in this mess, but Link could not imagine a world where Mr. Ruta wasn’t as kind as could be. He didn’t want to know a man like that; whatever his feelings, he was proud to prescribe them to Mr. Ruta, who was deserving of all good and wonderful things. Link hoped, as a student, that he could be the best for the man, to cause him the least stress and worry. He sat down across from Mr. Ruta with this new resolve, listened carefully as the man began his lesson where Link had lost focus. This time he would do it right. 

x

“Good job!” Mr. Ruta said proudly as he tapped Link atop the head softly with a pile of papers. He lowered them to his desk for the boy to see. It had been a week of private lessons between the two, and Mr. Ruta had given Link the first test he’d failed over again. 

A bold mark in red ink stood out from the black ink on the paper, a B+. Link swelled with pride.

“I knew you could do it,” proclaimed Mr. Ruta fondly. 

“I can do better,” promised Link, looking up at his teacher with certainty and growing pride. His heart beat in his chest, but the distraction of Mr. Ruta had been replaced with a mad desire to see the man proud of him. He still loved the man so dearly; dearly enough to never wish to upset him like that again. He took the test and clutched it to his chest, nodding firmly. 

A warmth alighted his head, and Mr. Ruta was ruffling his hair, smiling. There was a nostalgia in his gaze, something Link couldn’t read. It captured him. “You’ve done so well, my little student.”

Slowly, the hand stopped moving, until it rested warm and heavy atop Link’s head. “I know what this means to you, Link,” Mr. Ruta whispered suddenly. Blue eyes shot up to gold, wide. There was something in those eyes that made Link want to cry. He’d thrown his whole heart into these study sessions, his test, because he wanted to see Mr. Ruta smile again.

When big lips parted and lifted, a flash of white teeth, a thrill Link couldn’t explain shot through his spine. Mr. Ruta smiled kindly, nodded. 

“Keep it up,” he said. “My little Link.”

Link quivered in his shoes. “Yes, Mr. Ruta,” he purred softly back. He wanted to hug the man, feel warm arms around him, that deep voice telling him... He nodded sharply and felt his heart thrum unsteadily in his chest. He shouldn’t be so foolish with his hopes. 

“Tomorrow, we’ll move onto the next lesson,” Mr. Ruta told him as his hand slipped down to Link’s shoulder. “Rest well until then.”

Link nodded again, waited as Mr. Ruta’s hand didn’t move from his shoulder. 

“Should I walk you back to your dorm room? It’s late.”

Link swallowed, seriously considered the question. Finally, he nodded slowly. “Yes, thank you.”

Quietly, they walked side-by-side, and he knew in the silence that Mr. Ruta knew exactly how Link felt about him. It didn’t cause him anxiety as he’d thought it would, but maybe that was because the teacher had been calm about it. At Link’s door, the small student turned and looked up at the tall man beside him. 

“I’m sorry to be such a nuisance,” he whispered, a double meaning to his words, and Mr. Ruta nodded slowly, understanding. 

“No, Link, it’s all right.”

For the first time in a very long time, Link felt like he could breathe. He wasn’t a nuisance. It was all right for him to feel these things for his teacher. They would never be requited feelings, but he was okay to experience them. He clutched at his jacket over his heart, nodding his head down to the ground. 

“Good night, Mr. Ruta.”

“Good night, Link.”

They parted quietly, Link moving into his room and Mr. Ruta down the hall. Link slept that night with the assurance that he was doing okay. 

x

Morning came and classes passed, and soon enough Link found himself making his way down the hallway, Biology book tucked under his chin, headed towards the teachers’ offices. Mr. Ruta’s door stood open a little, and Link approached. Voices froze him just outside. 

“He’s doing a lot better,” came a familiar voice. 

“You shouldn’t be giving so much attention to one student. Even if he was the only one failing, you should better instruct the whole class.” The other voice was angry, and Link knew absolutely that this was about him. 

“Everyone else has been doing fine. Link just needed to refocus his attention, and I’m catching him up to everyone else. I won’t repeat and go over things my students already know when I can simply instruct one student who has fallen a little behind.” Mr. Ruta’s voice had an edge of barely contained calm to it that made Link shiver. He clutched his book tighter against his chest. He hadn’t realized this would be so frowned upon by others. Was it the principal that his teacher was talking to? 

“It doesn’t matter! If Link cannot hold his own, you should fail him out and have him retake the class next year!”

Metal scrapped over the floor and now Mr. Ruta’s voice was raised. “I believe in Link; I _know_ he can do better than this. I’m just helping him. As his teacher, it is my job, is it not?” The last question was very poignant, and the other person in the room fell silent. 

“You’ve never criticized my methods before. I don’t believe that this situation warrants you to start now. Please leave.”

A small man rushed out, another teacher that Link recognized from one of his sister’s classes. The door swung wide open and suddenly Link was in full view of Mr. Ruta. The other teacher ignored him as he rushed past, but Mr. Ruta’s expression melted to softness when he saw Link. 

“Link!” he greeted with a smile. “Come in.”

Link’s feet felt like lead. He watched Mr. Ruta move around his desk and to his office door, reaching out his hand to guide Link inside. The blond swiveled his head around and looked both ways down the deserted hallway, scared. Mr. Ruta pulled him gently inside and shut the door.

“Sorry you had to hear that-“ Mr. Ruta began, but Link’s lips were trembling as they spilled out their own apology. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Ruta, I can do better and yet I’ve gone and gotten you in trouble just because I couldn’t- focus...” 

Gold eyes were looking down at Link and his words fell to silence. He swallowed roughly, pressing his lips together, so close to tears. He felt absolutely terrible, a waste of time and energy, a failure. It was his own fault he’d fallen behind and done so badly, and yet Mr. Ruta was the one getting in trouble just for trying to help him out. He clutched his book tighter, the tremor in his lips moving down to his hands and knees. He felt cold. 

A wind washed over Link and something strong and warm pulled him to a solid body. Without taking the time to recognize what it was, he sank against it like a limp doll, his energy seeping out of him. Mr. Ruta clutched his tiny body to his large chest, shushed Link frantically as the other felt close to sobbing. 

“Link, please. Everyone makes mistakes once in a while, and you’re not some kind of terrible person for having failed a few tests. You just needed to refocus yourself, and I’ve been more than happy to help you do so. You’re so smart, Link; I know you know that.” Large fingers carded through his blond locks as a sob shook his small frame. He kept hold of his book, Mr. Ruta’s body the only thing keeping him upright now. “I’m so sorry; you shouldn’t have had to hear any of those things. Revali is just... worried.”

The last word was bitten off as if it was the nicest thing the teacher could think to say. It was surprising, but Link slowly felt his shoulders relax, the tears streaming down his face quietly ceasing. The tall body before him slowly sank to its haunches, gold eyes staring deeply into Link’s blue once they were closer to eye level. Big thumbs stroked away the wetness from his face. 

“I’m so sorry it upset you so to hear it. You must know: I don’t regret teaching you one-on-one. You’re already showing a huge improvement, and that’s all I wanted.”

“It’s my own fault, though, that I fell behind and it’s not fair that you’re getting reprimanded for being so kind to me. I should have...” Link rubbed a clamped fist over his hot face. He sniffled loudly, frowning, but Mr. Ruta was smiling kindly. 

“Don’t worry yourself over it so much. It would only be a problem if you didn’t want to improve yourself, but you’ve shown me that you desire to pass this class with flying colors. Please discard what you heard from your mind and think only of getting back on track.”

Link nodded slowly, his hair a little loose now and falling over his eyes as he looked down. “Sir, why are you...” he whispered before biting his lip. He looked up at patient golden eyes, felt his lips loosen again. “Why are you being so kind to me? Surely you... know... why I-“

Mr. Ruta’s big hands cupped Link’s face, silencing him. He was quiet for a long time, looking Link deep in the eyes, his thumb stroking mindlessly every so often. After a while, his hands slowly dropped and he looked down at the ground, thinking, the wheels in his head turning. His long, red hair was tied back in a loose French braid, little wisps falling over his forehead now. Link’s fingers ached to touch. 

“Link, I’m very well aware of your attachment to me. I don’t believe reprimanding those kinds of feelings has ever done anyone any favors. And I know you understand very well - our positions.” 

Link wondered if it was his imagination, the pained tone to the words Mr. Ruta said. When the other looked up again and smiled, he knew it must be. 

“I shouldn’t say this, but you are my favorite student, little Link. I wish I could dote on you more...”

Link’s heart seized in his chest. He definitely wasn’t imagining the soft look the older man was giving him. He bit his lip, worries assaulting him. Mr. Ruta was only being himself, but it wasn’t helping Link and his feelings any at all. 

“Please, Mr. Ruta, just treat me like everyone else- Please...”

Gold eyes wavered, Mr. Ruta looking like he knew what he should say, that he should agree to Link’s request. But he didn’t. He kept silent, and Link’s resolve wavered in the face of the man he loved. Maybe he could just put a small hand on that big shoulder and lean forward a little bit; just a small kiss, a little peck... Mr. Ruta’s eyes flashed over Link’s face like he could see right through the other. Slowly, the teacher stood, his hand coming to rest on Link’s shoulder, to hold him in place almost as he said, “I really am incapable of doing that anymore, my little Link.”

Link felt grounded by the big hand on his shoulder, unable to move, unable to even speak under the weight of Mr. Ruta’s strength and words. He had to remind himself that this man was his teacher, that any confession he made would only ever take them this far, and no further. Mr. Ruta would never actually cross the line, but it made Link’s heart swell to think that maybe he thought of Link fondly enough to consider it. It didn’t matter for a moment; all that mattered to Link was the fact that Mr. Ruta thought him special, wonderful, thought of him at all. If this was all he ever got, he would take it to the grave along with the happiness it stirred up in him. 

Mr. Ruta left him where he stood as he moved around his desk, his normal, calm self again. “Come, and we’ll see how much more I can teach you today.” 

Link shuffled to the chair in front of the big desk, pulling his legs up and sitting on his knees so he could lean over the big desk, over his books and notes. With Mr. Ruta just over him, warm, kind, Link thought he could do anything, and that he would for this man. 

Mr. Ruta’s affection for him as his favorite student was enough. 

x

“-nk? Link!”

Link snapped his head to the side, blond hair shaking as he stared wide-eyed at his sister, who watched him with concern. The sun shining behind her head made her hair look like a halo, and Link was sometimes jealous of his sister’s beauty. He self-consciously combed a hand through his own hair. 

“Are you okay, Link? You look like you haven’t slept in ages.”

It wasn’t far from the truth. Link felt bone tired. Slowly something had started eating away at him, keeping him awake at night. He tamped it down again as he had for the past week and a half, smiling at his sister. “I’m okay. Don’t worry about me so much.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I’m your sister. Of course I’m worried.” Now she combed slim fingers through her flaxen locks, the sunlight shifting through the long waves. Link sighed wearily. 

“The dance is coming up,” his sister suddenly said, smiling at Link, but there was a look in her eyes that was a little urgent. Her eyes glittered with an excitement Link did not understand. “Have you asked anyone to go with you yet?”

Link gave a tired, confused smile. “Don’t you want us to go together again this year?”

Zelda’s lips pulled a little tight and she went quiet. Link knew this reaction from her all too well; she was sometimes very easy to read, and Link fell silent. He hadn’t realize how much that look could make his heart sink as it did now. His loyal partner was hoping to branch off and find someone new, or maybe she already had. He couldn’t blame her; he was bland at best. It still ached. 

“Is there someone-“ he asked quietly, a tremble to his words; he was almost scared the ask. Her eyes turned away from him, answer enough. He tried to think who it could be, but he didn’t know Zelda’s classmates well, didn’t know her friends or acquaintances. He knew she had them, unlike him, but he’d never bothered to meet them. The time he spent with his sister was just for them, and that was enough for him. He had never been a social butterfly like his beautiful sister. 

Slowly, she smiled, turning back to her brother. With a confidence that was all her own, she told him sweetly, “Link, I’m sorry, I know you always rely on me to go with, but maybe this time you should try asking another girl.”

Link was so tired that there was no stopping the instant frown his lips dipped into. Zelda blinked in surprise at him. But before she could open her mouth to ask what was wrong, a melodic voice called her name, a male approaching their table. The voice that had come from the newcomer sounded too deep to come from someone so tall and thin. He had bronzed skin, greenish blonde hair that cascaded down his back in straight locks. His pointed ears poked out between them, golden rings on the tips of them like Link had on his earlobes. But the most striking part of him were his electric blue eyes, almost paler than ice. Upon looking up at the newcomer, Zelda’s whole body lit up with happiness, and Link knew instantly this was the boy Zelda wanted to be asked to the dance by. 

“Farosh!” She greeted with a wide smile as she stood abruptly. Together now, the two of them looked unrealistically regal, and Link was struck with a sickening sensation that he would never have that. He couldn’t even imagine people looking at Mr. Ruta and him and seeing a loving couple, bit that such a thing would ever even happen. Link’s heart and feelings tied into knots. 

“Link, this is my classmate, Farosh.”

Link dragged his eyes back up to the tall male as he smiled kindly and greeted Link. He leaned across the table to extend his hand, which Link took with slight trepidation. When he stood tall again, he turned back to Zelda and smiled. “Are you ready to go?”

Zelda nodded excitedly, gathering her books. “I’m going to study with Farosh and his friends,” she explained in rushed words. Link just blinked at her, feeling like a whirlwind was grazing him by. All too soon his sister was flitting away with the tanned beauty named Farosh, and Link was left alone with his sadness and seeping tiredness. 

He slowly stood, picking up his books, slowly walking out of the library and back to his room. He passed Mr. Ruta, speaking to the gym teacher. Their eyes locked for a mere moment, and Link felt the space between them like a chasm in space, a black hole. His heart ached, his feet so heavy, but he kept walking on, giving only the smallest smile to his teacher. 

He didn’t even turn when he heard thumping footsteps behind him, didn’t stop until he heard Mr. Ruta calling his name in a hush. 

“Link, are you all right?” the kind teacher asked, Link slowly turning, slowly lifting his head up like it took everything in him. He was really so tired. His feelings weighed on him, and he wondered what he could do about this bone-aching tiredness. Mr. Ruta’s beautiful gold eyes went wide when he took in Link’s face. 

“My god, Link.”

Link gave a crooked smile, a short laugh, but it sounded hollow in the large, empty hallway. 

“Mr. Ruta, I’m tired. I’m just heading back to my room to turn in early.” He didn’t think he could handle the other man’s kindness today. 

“Can I walk you back-“

Link shook his head, firm at least in this. He turned on his heel, and suddenly the world was moving in slow motion. He blinked. He could feel himself falling, feel his world go black. The last thing he registered was strong arms catching him, a worried voice calling his name. 

x

The material beneath him was scratchy. Link shifted awkwardly, but sleep lay heavy on his limbs and mind, and he gave a silent sigh as he gave himself over again to the blissful darkness. 

The next time, sleep clung to him a little less, and slowly he was able to pull himself from its clutches. Something warm rested over his hand, which was folded against his chest, where he could feel his heart slowly beat-beat. His eyelashes seemed glued together, and it took an eternity to pry his lids open. When he did, an unfamiliar ceiling and a soft light greeted him. A fan swung slowly above him, spinning to the beat of his heart. Wa-thump... wa-thump... Slowly little things came into focus. 

“Link.”

Link didn’t turn his head, his mind still floating hazily, and he let the voice sink into his soul. 

“Link,” it called again, patient, kind.

Before Link knew it, silent tears were streaming down his temples as he stared up at the ceiling of Mr. Ruta’s office. The sofa he laid on seemed suddenly perfectly comfortable. He wanted to forget his troubles for a moment, and Mr. Ruta seemed content to let him do so. 

“Link,” he said softly again. “Sleepy, little Link.”

Link gave a soft hum, slowly taking in the big hand on his own, over his chest. Mr. Ruta could feel his heart, slowly thumping. 

Finally, Mr. Ruta asked, “Link, are you all right?”

Link thought of lying, but he just bit his lip and remained quiet. Mr. Ruta didn’t ask again. Instead he asked, “What can I do to help you.”

And Link answered truthfully, with a painful little smile, “Nothing, but thank you.”

He carefully sat up, Mr. Ruta’s hand closing gently around his own, pulling it down to the couch just next to Link’s slim legs. He stared at them, like it wasn’t really his body he was seeing. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I was meant to be a girl.”

Mr. Ruta didn’t say anything to Link’s quiet thought, didn’t speak for a while. When he did, his low voice seemed to speak directly to Link’s ear. 

“Link, you are perfect. I think you’re wonderful just the way you are.”

Link raised his chin to take in his teacher, so handsome, so big. His shoulders were wide and he looked almost comedically tall compared to Link’s small size. He was every bit as manly man as Link was an effeminate male. His hands were big, and even under his suit jacket, Link could tell he worked hard to maintain his body. His hair was long and glossy, always neatly combed and never messy. Today his ruby hair was tied back in a ponytail. His features were strong, and his eyes were so kind and captivating. He was so incredibly attractive that it seemed unfair that Link should look like he did. He wasn’t unattractive himself, but unlike Mr. Ruta’s sharpness, he was all soft edges and pretty features. His shoulder were slim and so was his waist. He stood not even to Mr. Ruta’s chest. 

But in Mr. Ruta’s eyes shone the truth of his words, that he really believed Link was good just the way he was. Link clutched the hand in his own tighter, his pulse slowly rising. His tears had stopped at some point, and he wasn’t as tired anymore, but he still felt a deep sadness in his heart that seemed too old for a seventeen year old boy. 

Link slowly licked his lips. He wasn’t sure what came over him, but in this small, quiet space where it was just the two of them, he felt emboldened enough to ask, “Mr. Ruta, do you have a date to the dance coming up?”

Big gold eyes blinked in surprise. “Well, I’ll be there, but I’ll be flying solo. As a teacher, it’s my duty to watch over you kids as you have a good time.”

Kids. Link swallowed past the limp the word formed in his throat. 

“You should take me to the dance,” Link said like he wasn’t talking to his teacher. He slowly stood, stepping up to Mr. Ruta as the man sat leaned forward in a chair. Neither moved, both regarding each other. 

“Link,” Mr. Ruta warned softly. 

“Please tell me clearly, Mr. Ruta. You are sending me so many mixed signals. I’m not sure my heart or body can take it much more.”

He had never meant to say so much, but the last week and a half had worn him down terribly, when all he’d been able to think about was how Mr. Ruta felt about him. His imagination wanted to run off with little hints and words, but Link’s feet stayed rooted in the harsh reality of their situation. It had gone on like that until it had chipped away at Link and worn him completely out, to the point of physical exhaustion enough to make him pass out. 

His teacher stiffly sat up, back going straight as he watched Link with an expression that was both sad and upset. The man himself looked conflicted. 

“You’re right,” he said finally, his voice sounding distant to Link’s ringing ears. “Of course you are right, Link.”

Silence cloaked around them, Mr. Ruta not saying anything more than that, and it left Link as unsettled as when he’d begun. In some ways, Mr. Ruta was the cruelest man alive. 

Still, in his heart, Link decided he would make the best of this. He nodded slowly. “I’m sorry to worry you, and thank you for always taking care of me.”

Mr. Ruta, for the first time, seemed speechless. Link looked up at him and smiled with all the love in his little body. 

“Either way, I will see you at the dance, won’t I?”

“Yes.” Mr. Ruta’s voice was small, unsure. Link smiled wider. 

“Please continue to look after me, Mr. Ruta.” A small hand came up and clenched into a shirt sleeve, Link holding onto his love for just a moment. “I feel selfish for asking, but it seems I’m a selfish kid.” He shut his eyes and beamed up at his teacher, trying so hard to be so strong, to be like his teacher. 

“You are allowed to be selfish here, Link. Please do so when you’re young and you still can.”

Mr. Ruta’s voice barely reached through the ringing in Link’s ears. He had so many more things he wished he could say, but the words didn’t came to him. He gripped Mr. Ruta’s shirt sleeve tighter. 

“I-“ he began, but suddenly his voice was wavering and he didn’t think he could speak anymore. He fell silent, Mr. Ruta accepting in his own silence. When Link opened his eyes, he noticed how sad Mr. Ruta’s smile was. He let go of the man and took a step away, nodding. 

“All right,” he whispered. _Please be all right_ , he begged of himself. He knew he wouldn’t be, but he had to be, because Mr. Ruta was far, far, far too kind to reject him, even if it was crueler than an outright scolding. 

“You are so very cruel, and so very kind, Mr. Ruta,” he whispered to the white floor tiles. He shuffled his feet around and left through the door of the office, not looking back, but somehow he could hear Mr. Ruta’s whole world shattering at his words. Oh, it had been such a mean thing for him to say, but as much as it had likely hurt Mr. Ruta to hear, he was sure his teacher knew very well that the words were oh so true. 

x

“So handsome, Link,” Zelda murmured sweetly as she adjusted the small ribbon tied in a bow at Link’s throat. He wore a white button up shirt with rounded collar and a bit of lace at the edges, pearl buttons down the front and on the cuffs. It was a light material, and Link felt airy and naked. His sister had combed his hair back into a French braid, a small bun resting at the back of his head, collecting together half of his hair in a matching navy ribbon. He wore navy shorts and tall, grey socks, black loafers on his feet. He fiddled with the lace at the edge of his collar as he looked at his sister. 

She wore a long, flowy gown in a pale dusty rose color that looked wonderful against her golden hair and pale skin. Around her neck was a small string of mother of pearls, laying cool against her collar bones. Her sleeves were long, poofy, and see-through, with small pearl accents at the cuffs and shoulders. She wore her hair down in curls, a braid tied around her forehead with more pearls woven betwixt it. She smiled her pink lips, and Link felt again so jealous of his sister. 

“Link, you look like a handsome gentleman. It’s a shame you’re going to the dance alone.”

Link sighed softly, but Zelda made no more comments on the matter. She hadn’t really brought it up since the library a few weeks ago, sensing that Link didn’t wish to speak on the subject. He knew she would always support him, but the truth felt too big to confess, even to her, and so he kept quiet. She accepted his silence with her own silent frustration and patience. 

“Zelda, you look so beautiful,” he whispered instead to her, taking her hand in his own. She stepped closer to him, the two of them the same height, as they shared a silent moment together. 

She knew very well of his earlier struggles with his own masculinity, and she was always careful to point out that he was strong, and brave, and kind, a good brother. She’d never let him wish he was different, defiantly saying she wouldn’t wish him any other way. “If you were a girl, we wouldn’t be friends,” she would say, and he knew it was likely true. “You are so handsome,” she would tell him with unwavering boldness, and he would be forced to believe her just because of how sure she sounded and looked. She tucked away a loose strand of his hair now and tugged at his golden hoop earring. 

“Stop thinking so much. Please promise me you’ll have fun tonight.”

“Okay,” he said quietly, unsure of whether he could fulfill that promise. 

There was a knock at the open door and there stood Farosh, looking even more handsome than before. He wore his hair the same, a small loose bun on his head, but he wore a golden hair piece across his forehead, a small green jewel at the center, and green earrings in his ears. He had on a dark, dark green velvet jacket, swirling spikes of gold and green on one shoulder, and a military style knotted braid across his other. The buttons and embellishments were all gold, and he wore a black shirt and tie underneath. He looked like some kind of foreign prince, and well, he probably could be. There was a small lilt to some of his words when he spoke, and it made Zelda blush when he called her gorgeous. Link watched Farosh sweep his sister away, and he was once again left behind. 

He quietly followed a few moments after, shutting his sister’s dorm room door and moving quietly down the empty halls, a small bag jingling against his hip as he moved, some money for a snack and his phone inside. Loneliness ate him up inside, but he fisted his hands and refused to let his sister know. 

As he came closer, the music seemed to shake the walls of the big gymnasium. The doors were open and students streamed inside. Link joined the throngs of excited teenagers and made his way slowly inside, his ticket in hand and then gone as he was let in. He found the tickets silly, since every student got one for free, but everyone here liked the novelty of it. 

Inside, the gymnasium looked like a different place. The theme this year was underwater; long curtains fell from ceiling to floor, and the lights rolling over the students packed inside made it really seem like they were inside a clear lake. Blue gems and clear crystals hung from the ceiling, and a giant chandelier had even been hung from the rafters. The planning committee didn’t know the word “budget”, and neither did they have to with the bank accounts of the parents of the students here. Link felt stiff and out of place, and he moved along the edges of the crowd, letting the thumping of the bass shake his insides. The music was always good, at least, and usually he would be happy to dance the night away with Zelda, but without her, he was shy and reserved, sticking to the outer edges. 

He found a place to stand, to stare out into nothing, lose himself in the lights and the music and zone out. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but he recognized fifteen different songs had played. Suddenly there was a presence behind him, and Link snapped to, turning his head around to see who had pulled him from his thoughtless stare. 

Mr. Ruta stood tall and silent, almost like a guard for Link. He didn’t look down at the student or greet him, and Link slowly turned his head back to the mob of students before him and the swimming lights. Somehow, Mr. Ruta had looked so regal and at home under the wash of blue. It made Link ache, like feeling homesick, or something else hard to explain. Link found it hard to shut off his thoughts this time, though, so he just stared blankly at the crowd before him. 

When he turned his face up again, Mr. Ruta was looking down at him, and he gave a small, reserved smile. Link wondered how much his words still stuck with the man. 

Mr. Ruta wore his hair in a long, loose braid, the fat thing draped over a thick shoulder. He wore a dark red suit, with a white button-up. He looked unfairly handsome, tall and regal, like a prince overlooking his domain. 

“Hello,” Link said quietly, the music seeming to fade away from them to a distant afterthought. 

Golden eyes alighted his face, and Mr. Ruta studied him, his clothes. 

“Hello, little Link,” he said with a soft smile. 

Even now, Link still trembled at the pet name. He folded his hands at his front so he wouldn’t reach back to grip at the teacher’s sleeve again. 

Around them, the music picked up, Mr. Ruta’s lips moving but Link couldn’t hear a sound from his mouth. His confusion must have shown on his face as he mouthed, “What?”

A big hand curled around his hip just as the lights dimmed, Mr. Ruta bending down right to his ear to speak against it. 

“You look handsome. I wish I could dance with you.”

Link’s blue eyes swiveled to Mr. Ruta in wide shock, but the man was standing tall again, looking straight ahead once more, no wavering in his expression. Something had changed in those eyes between the last time they’d spoken and now. They’d taken a small break from their study sessions as the whole school had prepared for this night, and they hadn’t spoken much outside of class. In fact, they’d barely spoken at all. 

“Mr. Ruta?” Link asked, and he felt a shock grip his spine as gold eyes shifted back to him. “Oh,” he choked out. Mr. Ruta’s hand tightened on his hip. 

“I’m sorry, Link. You’ll really have to forgive me. I seem to have lost all rational sense tonight.”

Link choked up with overwhelming emotions, his eyes growing wet. Tears burned the back of his eyes, but he couldn’t say anything to the other man. Just as soon as Mr. Ruta had invaded his space, he was gone with a whisper, and then Zelda took his place like he’d seen her coming. Link blinked in a daze at his sister, as she asked him in a confused tone if he’d like to dance with her. He nodded, acutely aware of eyes following him. That gaze never lost him, even in the midst of the dense crowd, Mr. Ruta standing heads over everyone here. Even Farosh seemed small in comparison. He had Zelda by the waist, standing behind her as she danced and laughed with Link. He forced himself to enjoy the time with his sister, but Farosh’s eyes were hot on his sister and there was a pair of eyes hot on Link. Even the distance didn’t cool that gaze. When he pulled away after a few songs, he felt disconnected, lost. He stumbled towards the drinks table and grabbed a tall glass of punch, moving aimlessly around until a hand caught his arm and he was pulled into a small alcove behind a curtain of blue chiffon. He hadn’t had a moment of clarity to think. 

“Link,” breathed a deep voice hot against Link’s ear, and he had to keep a tight grip on his punch as he shook at the desire in that one syllable. 

“Mr. Ruta?” he asked in terrified confusion, but the other offered no explanation. 

The only thing he murmured suddenly was, “Please tell me to stop, Link. This is madness I’m feeling.”

Hot air rushed over Link’s ear with Mr. Ruta’s words. Link looked down and slowly drank down his whole glass of punch. It was sickly sweet and syrupy, but the time it took to drink it helped his racing heart find a steady rhythm, though still fast. The wheels in his head turned as he mentally tried to catch up to what was happening. Mr. Ruta took his cup from him, but when he moved to step away, Link desperately grabbed his jacket sleeve and kept him there. 

“Mr. Ruta, please tell me what you’re thinking. I am so confused.” There was an edge of rawness to Link’s voice that he couldn’t even hope to hide.

Mr. Ruta paused. His large body turned back and shadowed over Link, golden eyes shining through the darkness as he took in Link. The silence between them had Link’s thoughts running this way and that, wondering if he was imagining this, knowing he wouldn’t dream up anything this astoundingly shocking. When the tall man finally spoke, his voice was low, unwavering. “I have been confusing, and for that I truly apologize. You were so right to say I was cruel.” Link shook his head shortly in reaction, but the other man wasn’t done. His next words pulled all intelligent thought from Link’s body. 

“I was cruel, but I feel far crueler now that I’ve chosen which path to take.” Mr. Ruta loomed over him, larger than life, real but unbelievable. “Link, you are not the only one who has cast aside our positions in your mind and chosen to love despite it.”

Link shivered from head to toe, a nearly orgasmic thing at the words. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. All he saw and heard and felt was Mr. Ruta towering over him, telling him he... loved him? 

“I’m a terrible teacher, it seems, but it seemed even crueler to both of us for me to try to pretend I felt nothing at all. I wasn’t able to do it very well anyways, was I, Link? It’s why I confused you, and made you suffer. I’m sorry for that-”

Link’s hand on Mr. Ruta’s sleeve tightened into a vice grip and the teacher fell to silence, sharp in the aftermath of the man’s words. With the lights behind him, Mr. Ruta’s hair looked to be on fire, a gorgeous red, and he looked so regal and royal. He was unreal; this situation was unreal. Link grabbed at his shirt with his other hand, desperate to feel something and ensure this wasn’t a dream. He tugged at the fabric, felt the collar dig into the back of his neck, telling him this was impossibly real. He inhaled a rush of air like he had forgotten he needed it. 

“Mr. Ruta, sir, you are-“ Link began, trembling, but the other stole the words from Link and spoke them back with a fiery confidence. 

“Link, you are stunning. Tonight, and every day. You only grow into a more handsome man every time I see you, and you keep astonishing me with your kindness and smarts. My sweet, precious Link, you take my breath away.”

Link’s vision washed away and all he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears. Rational thought left him. Link flew up to his tippy toes before Mr. Ruta’s last words had even left the man’s lips, jumping up against a broad chest as time seemed to slow to molasses. He tilted his chin up, rosy little lips meeting a thin, large mouth, and his world exploded in color, in warmth. 

The kiss was electrifying and all too short. Mr. Ruta letting him drop away like he hadn’t been prepared at all, but soon he was sweeping Link up in strong arms, warmth surrounding Link like he’d always dreamed it would, and finally he was in Mr. Ruta’s embrace. 

“Now you’ve really done it, Link,” the man breathed lowly, heavy. He seemed to flush dark in the low light, eyes sparking with dangerous fire. 

“Sir,” Link gasped as his hands grabbed purchase of thick velvet. Mr. Ruta seemed to surround him, cover him completely. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was home. Mr. Ruta was everything all at once and Link couldn’t fully process anything aside from the large body surrounding him. 

“Oh, Link, call me Sidon,” Mr. Ruta breathed out like he too was in awe of Link, of what was happening. 

Link let out a bark of a laugh, feeling incredulous. This moment was already way too much for Link to handle and process, and now Mr. Ruta wanted him to call the other man by his first name; there was no way he could do that. Mr. Ruta asked so much of him, but yet he wanted to give it all; whether he was able to was the real question. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so cruel, Link. I wanted to be a good teacher, and I thought I could put my feelings aside, but they kept leaking through, and in the end I only hurt you. Maybe this will hurt you too, but I can’t hold myself back any longer from you. You’ve captivated me, body, heart, and soul, and I am yours, if you’d like to have me.”

Link’s whole body trembled, his hairs raising as goosebumps speckled his pale skin. He was speechless in the face of Mr. Ruta’s overwhelming confessions. He wanted to shout from the rooftops that, yes, yes, he would like to have him. God, he would have done anything for a moment, even just a moment like this, but now it was being freely given. He felt at the same time unworthy and wonderful. Mr. Ruta brought out the absolute best in him, while making him wonder if his best was even good enough for a man like this. His teacher was out of this world; he’d felt unreachable until this very moment. Link felt overwhelmed; his eyes burned but no tears came. 

“My god,” he hoarsed out roughly. “To think you’d even have to ask me something like that! I should be asking if you’re all right with someone like m-“

Lips cut off his words, his worries, a large hand catching his face and holding him, pulling him into a fierce kiss. He wondered if his words had made Mr. Ruta mad as sharp canines scraped over his plump, lower lip. Mr. Ruta might eat him alive, and he’d say thank you. 

“Don’t ever-“ whispered Mr. Ruta fiercely, his eyes blazing in gold flames, “think that you aren’t pure perfection and that I wouldn’t do anything to make you mine.”

“Ohhmm~” Link whimpered, trembling like a leaf as Mr. Ruta held him. “This is unreal,” he hushed under his breath. He wanted to kiss the man again, more. His thin arms flew up and circled around a thick neck, pulling himself up and closer to the man’s gorgeous face. 

“Mr. Ruta, I love you- so much! I adore you; I’ve been in love hopelessly with you since the moment I first saw you. I cannot explain- this doesn’t feel real. How can this be real?”

Mr. Ruta grinned wide, laughed. He hugged Link tighter, and then suddenly he was sober again, rushing forward to claim ruby lips, to claim Link. The man seemed intent to devour him. Link let out a trembling moan as teeth and lips moved down his neck and to his Adam’s apple. 

“Ohh~, Mr. Ruta-!”

“Call me Sidon, Link. God, please-“ the other growled against Link’s throat as he gently sank his sharper teeth into tender skin. Link warbled out a wanton cry. He was as virgin as they came, but there was no fear in his mind or heart when it came to Mr. Ruta now. He’d let this man devour him whole, pain and consequences be damned. 

“I can’t-“ he whimpered. “I can’t call you that. I might-“ A sob tore from his throat, and he shook in Mr. Ruta’s arms. “I might fall apart, so please don’t make me...”

“Okay,” Mr. Ruta hushed quickly. “Okay. Take your time.” He seemed to consider something, slowly pulling back now and setting Link down. “We’ll both take it slowly...” 

Link wished he didn’t sound so regretful; it stoked the fire in his gut. Still, he carefully nodded. His hands shook, and he clasped them together to hide it. Mr. Ruta leaned forward a little to fix Link’s ribbon, to comb fingers through loose locks of his hair that had fallen from his braid during their embrace. Oh, what would Zelda say?

“We’ve to be careful, don’t we?” Link whispered, deeply regretful that life had dealt them this cruel hand. 

“Yes,” whispered Mr. Ruta with an echoing sadness. “I don’t want you to get in trouble if-“

“I don’t want you to!” Link cut the other off. He didn’t give a damn what happened to him, but if this ended up ruining something good for Mr. Ruta, he’d never forgive himself. He clenched his hands to fists, staring defiantly at the ground. Lights swam over them, and Link wished they could just stay here, in this perfect moment forever, alone, unafraid.

“It won’t be for long,” Mr. Ruta promised. “We’ll just have to careful until you graduate.”

“I swear-“ rushed Link, moving quickly forward and grasping at Mr. Ruta’s jacket. “I swear I’ll keep you safe, and protect this relationship with my whole life. You are too precious-“

He choked up, stopped. 

“You are more precious to me than words can describe, Mr. Ruta.” Link’s lower lip trembled and his hand on his teacher’s jacket shook. Mr. Ruta covered it with his own, pulled Link’s hand to his lips to kiss cold, slim fingers. 

“I feel the same.”

Link couldn’t believe it. They felt the same. What divine providence... what kind of good had he done in his last life to deserve this man, this happiness? He thanked his lucky stars. 

“We should go back before your sister or the other teachers notice us missing,” Mr. Ruta said regretfully, his voice quiet. Link nodded solemnly. They would have very few moments to share like this from now on, and they were both sad to see it end. Link grabbed at Mr. Ruta and stole a quick, last kiss. 

“Oh, my sweet little Link,” Mr. Ruta hushed against plump lips. He licked at the aftertaste of Link on his mouth. “I’ll miss your lips so terribly until we can do that again.”

“Yes,” whispered Link, choking up, too many emotions, no words. He quickly turned away before he could change his mind to walk away. They parted in silence, moving to opposite ends of the gym. Zelda found him instantly; she took one look at him, but she didn’t say a word. He wished she couldn’t see right through him sometimes, but she simply just pulled him to the dance floor. 

“Farosh invited me to his room tonight, Link,” she whispered urgently, eyes wide in disbelief. He’d probably been wearing the very expression just a moment ago. Nothing could ruin his good mood now, and he combed his fingers through her loose hair and smiled. 

“Okay. Have fun. Be safe.”

“Link, you’re supposed to be the voice of reason and stop me!” she cried, but he just smiled at her. “Who are you?!”

Link laughed, shrugged. Who knew, really. He was over the moon, so it didn’t much matter either way, if he was different or the same. 

He sent Zelda off with a smile, returning to his own room with his phone clutched in his hand. He should get a photo of Mr. Ruta, a selfie maybe. 

He undressed and collapsed to his bed, his heart and blood still throbbing in his body. He was so madly in love, so happy that he couldn’t think straight. He fell dead asleep from the emotional rollercoaster of the night. He dreamed of big, warm arms and sweet lips, kind words, a gentle smile. 

x

Mr. Ruta stood at his desk as his students filed out, and Link tried to look busy as the man greeted them as they walked out the door. When the classroom went quiet and a heavy gaze swiveled over to the top of his head, Link couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his lips. He’d been plagued with doubts so loud that he had dared to refute what had happened at the dance, but now he was quietly confident again. He grabbed his books and pulled them to his chest, smiling wider as he stood and faced Mr. Ruta. 

“Hello,” he said softly as he came to a stop before his teacher. Mr. Ruta smiled a small, knowing smile. 

“Ready for our study session?” he asked. A thrill rode down Link’s spine as he looked up at Mr. Ruta, and he nodded. A large hand cupped his elbow for a moment, thumb stroking over knitted sweater material and the skin beneath it, and then they made their way out of the classroom and down the hall to Mr. Ruta’s office. 

Link moved inside and set his books down. Behind him, the door shut, and he turned just as Mr. Ruta made his fast approach. Arms circled around him and he was lifted up to sit atop Mr. Ruta’s desk, the man leaning over him with a big smile. “I’ve missed you, my dearest Link,” whispered a deep voice, and Link burned red. He reached up to grab around a thick neck, nodding, fingers slipping into the loose hair on the man’s back. It was so soft. They came together like magnets, lips attracting like fate. This kiss was slow, heated, a recharge, an apology for moments missed between them. It had only been a few days since the dance, but they had to be careful, and they couldn’t go out of their way to see each other. 

Mr. Ruta tasted wonderful, felt wonderful. He slowly leaned over Link, the small boy practically laying over the man’s desk by the time Mr. Ruta slowly pulled away from the kiss. Link let himself slowly slip down to lay across the wooden surface, to stare up at Mr. Ruta in awe. 

“You’re beautiful,” Mr. Ruta said, beating Link to it. 

He blushed, stuttered out, “You- you’re so handsome.”

Mr. Ruta smiled wide, kissed Link’s shy smile. “We do actually have to study,” he reminded the other with a soft hint of regret to his tone, but soon he was pulling away and all business again as he made his way around his desk and sat down in his chair. Link collected himself off the desk, moving to his favorite chair, sitting in his favorite position. He could feel eyes on him as he opened his books, pointed out where they’d left off. They worked diligently, both never mentioning the longing stares they gave when the other wasn’t looking, the ache to be closer. The time seemed to drag on, but Link was content, warm. Never could he have imagined he’d feel Mr. Ruta’s gaze, so warm and tender on him like this, to feel and know that the man saw him as something so precious. By the time they shut their books, Link wondered how much knowledge he’d retained. When Mr. Ruta slid a piece of paper across his desk, Link’s heart hammered. 

“Are you ready to try the next test?”

Link stared at it for a moment, at Mr. Ruta’s big hand covering it. 

“You’ve got this, Link,” came the warm, assuring words. The man always knew what he was thinking, his worries, what he needed to hear. Link looked up at beautiful golden eyes and nodded slowly. 

“I can leave you alone if it would help,” but Link shook his head and grabbed Mr. Ruta’s hand. He shuffled to his feet and around the desk instead, shyly coming to stand before his teacher. The man turned in his chair to face him, watching Link with curiosity and concern. Link fiddled with his fingers and the edge of his cardigan. How could he say this without dying of embarrassment? 

He looked up to Mr. Ruta’s shoulders, grabbed hold of a sleeve as he tried to form the words. “Stay here,” he begged softly. Then, he swallowed and said quietly, “Let me sit in your lap while I take it?”

Mr. Ruta’s red eyebrows raised high, and he looked at Link first in surprise and then delight. He chuckled softly, a wonderful sound that stirred up Link’s emotions. Big hands reached out, pulled the small student to his lap. “Will you be able to focus?” he asked as he snuggled his nose to Link’s temple, ruffling his hair. Link grabbed hold of Mr. Ruta’s button-up, nodding slowly. 

“I just want to be close to you when I can,” he whispered in confession. Lips kissed his skin. 

“Of course. I will take any opportunity to hold you,” Mr. Ruta whispered, a little breathless in wonder. Link felt the man smile against his head. 

“I love you,” uttered Link in a tiny voice, a reminder, a result of feelings overflowing. 

He didn’t even know if the other had heard him until he was hugged tightly and Mr. Ruta said, proudly, a little emotional himself, “God, I love you so much.”

They pulled away, Link looking down shyly, and Mr. Ruta maneuvered him around until his small rump sat on a thick thigh. The teacher turned back in his chair and pulled closer to his desk again, setting out the paper and a pencil for his little Link. The start of the test was signaled by Mr. Ruta’s hands dropping, one to circle around Link’s slim hips, the other to rest on Link’s bare knee. He wore shorts today, and he was glad as Mr. Ruta’s warmth soaked directly into his skin, encouragement, confidence that Link could pass this test with flying colors. He felt surprisingly focused, even when Mr. Ruta began snuggling into his hair and neck and pressing kisses there. 

With confidence he hadn’t been sure of before, he answered every question on the test, because he _knew_ the answers. He felt pride for his teacher surge, because above all, Mr. Ruta was still the best, and his favorite, instructor. He was so kind, so wonderful, but also patient and smart. He knew just how to explain things so Link and the other students understood. Link couldn’t imagine any other teacher taking his time with a student like this. For the first time in a long time, he was okay with how this all had come about. At first he’d beat himself up over it, over being a failure and letting Mr. Ruta down, but now he could see that without it, he might not be here right now, sitting in _his boyfriend’s_ lap. 

He set his pencil down softly and turned to his teacher, smiling wide with pride in himself and pride in the man before him. He reached up tenderly, cupped a cheek and stroked at soft skin. Mr. Ruta’s five o’clock shadow made his skin a little rough, but Link didn’t mind as he smiled. Golden eyes sparkled and Mr. Ruta grinned wide. He leaned forward and kissed Link, kissed him slow and meaningful. Mr. Ruta had so many ways to show Link his love, and every way was Link’s favorite. His list grew ever longer of things he loved about this man. He kissed Mr. Ruta back with the hope that his own feelings were transmitted just as clearly and easily as Mr. Ruta’s to him.

They pulled slowly apart and a big hand came up to stroke Link’s head, to brush aside some of the wisps of blond hair. “Link, you are such a wonderful little thing. Every day you amaze me. You’re so smart, and wonderful to me. I wish I could think of how to repay your feelings.”

Link laughed at that, at this silly man who thought what he was doing already wasn’t more than enough for Link. He pressed their foreheads together and shook his head. “Mr. Ruta, if you love me any more, I may implode.”

“Ah,” whispered Mr. Ruta, a soft sigh. “My darling Link, my sweet little pearl, my life and my love. My most precious student. You are my favorite in this whole wide world. I feel a little bad for my other students that I will never like them as much as I adore you.”

“You sound like a horrible teacher,” teased Link with a laugh.

“Oh, I am. I’m horrid, for I love you too much to hide my indecent feelings towards my student.”

Link looked up into gold eyes with his own blue. Sometimes he felt like he’d known those eyes for much longer than his short seventeen years. They shared something that Link couldn’t put into words, a bond, fate. He just wished they could tell others of their happiness, but for now he was content with this secret of theirs. The handsome Sidon Ruta was all his, and he was all Sidon’s. He worked the name over his tongue, wondered if he could say it. 

“Si-Sido-“ he tried, but he choked as his whole face went beet red, heat rising to his skull. He clapped his lips together, but the damage had been done. Mr. Ruta stared at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. 

“Oh, my Link,” he breathed out in shock. Link felt the big man tremble beneath him. “Link, please say it again.”

Link shook his head though, way too embarrassed. He clenched at Mr. Ruta’s shirt, slipped his hands up over broad, beefy shoulders as an apology. 

Still, Mr. Ruta pulled up his chin and kissed him fiercely. “One day, I’ll have you call me like that all the time. When we’re together, in public, in private, in our-“ He stopped there, paused. He parted his lips and a heavy breath of air released, so hot against Link’s lips. “In our bedroom.”

Link’s head snapped up, eyes going wide as he stared at Mr. Ruta in shock. Gold eyes stared back at him with heat and desire. The future was theirs, and Mr. Ruta was already planning for them to spend it together. It shook Link to the core, to even think of their life together beyond these school walls. One day they would be able to be together, to live and love together like a normal couple. Before he knew it, he was crying, Mr. Ruta gently sweeping away his tears. Link clutched at the big man, desperation stirring in his tiny body. 

“I want that,” he begged. “I want that so badly. I want to be all yours, and you mine. And I want to tell people and be lovey-dovey in public and kiss you whenever-“ His voice broke on a sob, his tiny body shaking. “I want you,” he added in a fragile whisper. 

“God, Link, I want you too. To be all mine. To make this body only mine, your heart only mine, your mind and every hair on your head. I want to posses and have all of you.”

Their kiss was electrifying, Link feeling so overwhelmed he thought he might be melting. “Sidon, I-“ he choked out, but lips claimed his again, more ferociously, and he realized too late what he’d done. He gave himself over though, easily, no holds barred. He loved this man, and he would gladly give everything of himself, sacrifice anything for this man. 

Slowly they parted, Mr. Ruta hugging Link. 

“You will always be my most precious treasure,” he promised. “I will try my best to love you as you are worthy of being loved.”

“Me too,” choked out Link, nodding as he clung to Mr. Ruta. 

He slowly pulled away, and Mr. Ruta looked down at the test on his desk. “I’ll grade it and let you know how you did, though I’m sure it’s wonderfully.”

Link nodded, slowly stepped off Mr. Ruta’s lap and straightened his sweater and shorts. A large hand caught his smaller for a moment, and Mr. Ruta smiled at him. 

“I love you.”

Link blushed, nodded, shy again. “Me too,” he whispered. He moved away and collected his books, Mr. Ruta’s eyes following him until he was out of the office, cool air rushing over his heated skin. He made his way to his dorm on hurried feet. 

“Link!”

The blond froze and whirled around. There stood his precious sister, her eyes wide and panting as if she’d run after him. 

“I saw you rush past. Are you okay?”

She straightened her spine and moved closer, taking in Link’s current state with wide eyes. She didn’t say anything for a long while. 

“Link, what happened?” she finally whispered. He clutched his books tighter. He wished so badly he could tell her, but he just shook his head and smiled. 

“I’m fine, Zelda.”

Zelda’s lips pursed, like she didn’t believe him, but she let it go. If Link didn’t share with her, it meant it was something he didn’t want to talk about, and she knew best of all to just let it go. They could both be stubborn, but Zelda’s fishing had only ever made them angry at each other. 

“Will you tell me one day?” she asked softly, worried. 

He smiled wide then, knowing that yes, one day he could tell her, and he would do so proudly. She sighed in huge relief at his nod. 

“Okay,” she resigned. Then she paused, quieted her voice to ask, “Do you have some time now?”

Her cheeks went rosey, and she looked so happy that it made Link jealous. It wasn’t that he wasn’t also sickeningly happy, it was that she could show it so easily when he had to hide it. But he wasn’t mad that he had to; he knew only bad things would happen if they weren’t careful, and he wouldn’t risk any of those things at all. Mr. Ruta meant everything to him, and he couldn’t care less that they had to hide right now, as long as the man was his, as long as they could love each other. 

Link nodded, motioned his sister to follow him to his room. She slid a hand into one of his and followed quietly, her soul vibrating with happiness. Link smiled. He hoped that Zelda would be happy for him when he finally told her. 

There was a chance she would be horrified, and judge them, or think badly of Mr. Ruta, but Link thought it was more likely that she’d smile and nod, accept it quietly and wish them all the happiness in the world. Yes, his sister was like that. He bit his lower lip and prayed with all of his might that that happy day would come soon. 

x

Mr. Ruta smiled over the edge of the paper at Link, and the small blond felt a great mix of sadness and anxiety. This was it, his last test of his high school life. Tomorrow, he and his whole grade would be graduating from this school, and they would all be moving on to bigger, better things. 

Link took a deep breath. He was sure he’d done well on the test; Mr. Ruta had diligently caught him up and made sure he was on track until now. It wasn’t about the grade on the paper, it was the finality of it. Mr. Ruta’s eyebrow quirked at Link’s sigh, his smile growing a little confused. He lowered the paper, showing Link his A+ mark as he laid it on his desk. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” he asked quietly to the boy standing before his desk. Blue eyes looked up and slowly tears began to make his vision swim. He let out an awkward laugh, wiping at tears. He should be so happy, but he couldn’t help feeling that soon they would see each other less. They would have to separate soon. Link was going to college, and even though it was nearby, his schedule would keep him on campus most of the time. They had waited so long for this moment, so they could properly be together, and now they might not even get to do that after all. 

Mr. Ruta stood and circled his desk, pulling Link into a bear hug, his feet rising from the ground. He instantly latched on to his teacher, his boyfriend, and buried his face against a warm neck. 

“I just feel like I’ll never see you anymore once I leave here-!” he rushed out between his tears, his crying turning to sobbing as he let Mr. Ruta’s warmth and the sadness of their future wash over him. Mr. Ruta was quiet as he pet Link’s hair and held him. 

When Link was a little calmer, Mr. Ruta set him down, and he sat in the chair behind him, pulling Link to his big lap, holding him. Link rested against his solid mass; he had fallen in love with the way he felt so weightless against his boyfriend’s big body. Admiring the man from afar hadn’t been even half as pleasurable as touching and feeling his muscles and solidity and warmth against his own body. 

“My pretty Link,” Mr. Ruta whispered softly once Link had stopped crying. Blue eyes looked up at him, the man bent to speak close to his ear. “There’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while, and I think now I’d like to ask you.”

Link sat up a little, worried at first but then just curious when he saw the other man’s smile. 

“My apartment is small, and it’s a little farther from your campus than you might like, but I’d be so honored if you’d live with m-“

“Yes!” yelped Link, not even letting Mr. Ruta finish. “Yes!” Tears came again, but now he was crying in happiness. He clutched to his teacher’s jacket. “Did you think I would say no? I’ve been so worried about our future, afraid that I’d never see you once I started college-“ A sob broke his words, and Mr. Ruta stroked his face, but that wasn’t nearly enough for Link. He shoved himself forward, lips colliding, tasting of saltiness and love. Mr. Ruta instantly responded, pulling Link closer with a hand between his shoulder blades, face tilting as he deepened the kiss. His lips parted and his tongue curled around Link’s, and Link felt at home. 

“My place is very small,” Mr. Ruta warned again when they pulled back to breathe. 

“I don’t need space. I want to always be as close to you as I can.”

“You still have to study properly. I’m worried I’ll distract you.”

“I’ll study at the library if I have to. I want you to distract me when I’m home.”

Mr. Ruta smiled softly, a finger caressing over Link’s soft cheek. “I’ll be honored,” he said with a smirk, the thing blooming to a full smile. 

Link snuggled closer again, his eyes locked on gold. “This is it, isn’t it? The time we’ve been waiting for.”

Mr. Ruta nodded. “I hope you’re ready for me to monopolize you, to love you to pieces, properly.”

Link thrilled at the words, his red cheeks enough answer for the other man as he cupped his chin. 

“My only requirement from now on,” Mr. Ruta murmured, so close to pink lips, “is that you only call me Sidon.”

Link colored again, a sound catching in his throat. He gave a small, shy nod. 

“Yes,” he hushed, “Sidon.”

Their mouths came together, Mr. Ruta expressing his happiness in love through the skill of his lips, and Link let himself be washed away. 

x

Link fidgeted with the diploma in his hand. Zelda was chattering away, but he was too anxious to listen. For the first time in his life, he wished she’d leave. 

She’d helped him pack up his room, and now she was lingering, talking about memories from their time at school. Link was grateful to her, but there was someone he was waiting for. 

A knock on the door made Link yelp aloud, his anxieties tying him in a knot. Zelda turned to the door, as she was closest, but Link rushed around her to open it. 

“Oh,” she said in surprise when she saw who was there, hand still raised from knocking. Mr. Ruta looked equally as surprised, and Link cursed this timing. He’d thought Zelda would be gone by now when he’d told Mr. Ruta when to come over.

“Mr. Ruta,” Link exclaimed in rushed tones, but Zelda was already coming up behind him, her tone displeased.

“Mr. Ruta, what are you doing here?”

Link cringed at the coldness of her tone. It was true that, under normal circumstances, the teacher had no reason to be here, and he glanced up with wide, worried eyes at the tall man, but Mr. Ruta was smiling kindly at Zelda. 

“I just came to congratulate Link. As you know, he had some trouble in my class earlier in the year, and I have been proud to see him move beyond that and achieve his goal.”

Zelda folded her arms, still dubious, but she let it be. She waved them off as she walked into Link’s dorm, making herself appear busy while she kept a judgmental eye on Mr. Ruta. 

Golden eyes turned down to Link, and he smiled at the other, a kind, reserved thing from the ones he usually gave Link. They were in mixed company, after all. 

“Congratulations, Link. You did it.” His hand came to rest for a moment on Link’s shoulder, his thumb caressing Link’s collar bone out of sight of his sister, a small reassuring touch. “Your future looks bright,” he said, a mixed message. 

Then he leaned forward and whispered, “I’ll come back later. Just text me.”

And with that he was gone, taking his warmth and smile with him, and Link shut his door and turned away from it, unable to keep the dejection off his face. His shoulders sagged as he leaned heavily against the door behind him. Concerned blue eyes watched him from across the room. 

“Has he been bothering you like that a lot, Link? I thought you two finished your private lessons months ago?” She was misreading the situation terribly, but who could blame her with the lack of information she had. It sat wrong with him though, and he interrupted her by firmly saying her name. She fell silent, eyes going wider. Her brother rarely spoke like this to her. She stood and came towards him, slight frustration and worry creasing her forehead. 

“Link, you’ve been different lately. Has something happened?”

“Zelda, I-“ he paused, wondered if this was really okay for him to do. He clenched his hands together. “Zelda, please promise that you’ll keep what I’m about to tell you as a secret to your grave.”

Zelda shrugged, more confused now. “Of course,” she said easily. 

“No,” Link said with wide eyes, fear shaking him. “You really have to promise. It’s a big secret, and if it were to get out-“

“Okay, okay!” His sister urged, stepping closer. “I swear.” 

Big, wet, blue eyes looked up and Link said the words he’d been wanting to share with someone, anyone, for the past six months. “Zelda, I love Mr. Ruta, and he and I have been dating since the night of the dance.”

Zelda’s whole being froze, shock making her eyes wide and mouth gape open, but she was deathly silent. He rushed forward, her stillness petrifying him. Had he just made a huge mistake?

“I know what you’re thinking, and please know that this was all consensual for me! In fact, I was the one who had feelings for Mr. Ruta, and he was kind enough to still treat me as a regular student for a long time. But I love him, Zelda, and he loves me. We couldn’t keep pretending like we didn’t.”

Zelda’s lips twisted to a frown, but slowly her features relaxed, the silence surrounding them and making Link’s heart race. He watched every micro-expression and tiny movement the other made. 

“Well, that makes a lot of sense now,” she finally whispered. “No wonder you’ve been strange around me lately.”

Then she considered for a moment, her voice going softer as she said, “I’m sorry, Link, it must have been hard. I understand why you couldn’t tell me, but I wished you would have trusted me.”

Relief like nothing else washed over Link, and he bit back tears with a shaky smile. He rushed to his sister, hugged her tightly. 

She laughed and said, kindly scolding him, “Still, you’re a fool for falling in love with your teacher, but he’s a good man, so I suppose it’s only natural.”

“He’s amazing, Zelda,” Link gushed. “He’s so kind and he treats me wonderfully. I know that you won’t ever have to worry about me, when we start living together-!”

“What’s this now?” Zelda rushed as she pulled Link away, eyes narrowing again. Link’s fear returned; he’d spoken without thinking. 

“He lives close to my college campus and so he- Zelda, please understand, it’s my own selfishness. I wanted to be close to him-!”

“So you’re going to be living with him?”

Link nodded meekly, eyes cast down. Silence blanketed them, and he felt anxieties creep up again. But she let out a laugh and sighed. “Link, you’re really something.”

Blue eyes blinked up at his sister, lip trembling slightly until she hugged him tightly. “If it was anyone else, I’d have them by the balls in a minute, but since it’s Mr. Ruta, I won’t worry. Just- be safe, and tell me if anything happens, and don’t tell people...”

“He could still get in trouble,” Link nodded solemnly. He knew all too well that their relationship was still taboo, and that Mr. Ruta was really taking a risk with this. But they loved each other, so, so much. Still, they had to be cognizant. 

“As long as you know, and you take care of yourself,” Zelda said finally, pulling Link back to smile at him. “Thank you for telling me. It’s been a long time that you’ve kept this secret.”

“Yes,” he agreed quietly, a little ashamed, but she flicked his forehead and smiled. 

“I’ll take my leave then. Go ahead and call your boyfriend back.” She grinned then, flipping her hair. “I have my own boyfriend to go see.”

“Don’t run off with him!” Link squeaked, but Zelda laughed. 

“What, so you can have all the fun?”

“One of us has to be the good child!”

Zelda tossed her head back and laughed hard. She wiped her eyes and grinned at her brother. “What a surprising turn of events that I’m the good child now, and you’re the rebel.”

Link couldn’t help but smile big and proud, happiness curling up inside his gut. Zelda stepped around him with one last pat to his back, and then she was gone, and Link was fishing out his phone, pressing into his contacts and clutching the thing to his ear as it rang. 

The line clicked and he could hear background noises, excited students. Mr. Ruta sounded out of breath, his voice a little muffled like he was cupping his hand over the speaker, as he said, “I’m coming, my darling.”

Link’s whole body came to life, as he imagined the man rushing to see him, just as anxious as he was. He let out a choked sound of relief, sinking to the floor as he clutched his phone to his pointed ear. 

“I-“ he began, but Mr. Ruta hushed him gently. He listened to the man’s breathing until he couldn’t stand it anymore. In tears, he choked out, “I love you so much, Sidon-“

Just then a knock sounded, and Link rushed to his feet to answer. There stood Sidon, tall and flushed, eyes instantly catching on Link. A tiny hand grabbed at a thick wrist and Link pulled him inside. 

“Say it to my face,” Sidon said, out of breath, as he pulled Link into his arms, as their lips met in passion and love. Link trembled as he clutched around his boyfriend’s neck, holding him as tight as Sidon held him. It would take some getting used to, but he was sure he could. 

“Sidon, Sidon,” he hushed in an urgent whisper, the man pulling away to press their foreheads together. “I love you so much.”

Sidon hummed, happiness coloring his cheeks and tugging up his lips. “Link, my darling, my little pearl. I adore you, from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. You’re all mine now, and I promise to treasure you and spoil you, to never let you hurt or fall.” He gave the other another kiss, and suddenly it was all becoming very real for Link. Now they were just two men, in love, nothing holding them back. He could love Sidon; it was ok. He sank his hand into soft, red locks and tugged. Lips met his own once more. Their kiss was wet, urgent, chock full of passion and need. 

“Little Link, if we continue-“ Sidon warned between heated kisses. 

Link pulled back slowly, embarrassed, but at the same time he wanted it, needed it. He wanted to say it was okay, but no, not here. 

“Sidon, take me home,” he whispered instead. He wouldn’t be officially moving in until winter break was over, but Sidon would be taking his things to his home, preparing the space for the two of them. In January, Link would be back. It was only a month, but Link hated the separation. Sidon petted his face, understanding all too well. 

“Before you go, I’ll give you a little present to remember me by,” he promised in a low, hot tone. Link trembled with excitement and desire, anxiety, anticipation. 

They had never gone beyond kissing and holding hands. Link had never even seen Sidon without his shirt on, nor vice versa. There would be a lot of new things coming. 

Sidon kissed at Link’s ear. “We’ll take it slow,” he promised, probably sensing Link’s anxieties. He was so kind and good. 

“I want to,” Link told him earnestly. “I just- have never done anything even close to-“

Sidon smiled, kissing Link sweetly. “I’ll take care of you, my sweetness.”

“I know,” Link said with full confidence. Their lips met again, and again.

“Now,” said Sidon in his deep voice, a little breathless when they pulled away. “Let’s go home, darling.”

x

Sidon’s apartment was decorated in cool blues, but despite that, it was warm and welcoming. Link stood in awe just inside the doorway as Sidon put a few of his things they’d brought over away. They’d packed up Sidon’s car and taken the short drive over, passing by Link’s new college on the way to show him his commute starting next year. 

Link pressed his lips together, his eyes growing wet; he clenched his sweaty palms into his pants. It had not felt this real at school, but now Link realized suddenly that this was really, really happening. This was to be his home, the home of Sidon, of his love. This space that had been occupied all this time by the man he loved was being willingly shared with him. Sidon wanted him here; he wanted to make this a home with Link. It was overwhelming, to realize the man he’d thought unattainable only seven months ago was drawing him into his personal space. Link could barely handle it as so many positive emotions rushed over him at once. For the first time in his life, he had a place that only he belonged. It had always been him or his sister, or his sister letting him tag along, but this space with Sidon was only theirs. 

“Darling?” came a deep voice and a breath of air over Link’s shoulder, and he shuddered noticeably. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he realized he was just standing in the middle of the hallway, blocking it, but warm arms closed around him before he could move. It was a little odd because of their height difference, but Sidon pulled Link back against his chest, and the small boy rested in the man’s embrace. Suddenly, the tears started flowing, and he quietly let them fall. 

“What are you thinking, my little Link?” asked Sidon after a moment of quiet, of discerning whether Link was in distress or just overwhelmed. 

“It didn’t feel so real just an hour ago. But this is real. I’m going to be living here with you.”

When Sidon spoke again, Link could hear the pride and smile in his voice. “Yes, you will be. This little house will become our home.”

Link let out a stifled sob at Sidon’s words, and the man spun him around and sank to his knees before Link. He wiped at tears and smiled at his precious little boyfriend. There were so many words he always wanted to say, but they would be overwhelming for Link, so most of the time he kept them stuffed down deep. Even when he said “I love you”, it didn’t feel adequate sometimes to describe how Link made him swell with happiness, made him want to be good, to protect, to show off. He could have never imagined seven months ago that this little blond would make him feel so whole, would make his tiny apartment feel like the best place on Earth. He wanted above all else to treasure Link, to shower him with affection, to make sure that the other always felt loved and accepted and magnificent, as he was. 

“My dearest Link,” Sidon began softly, wet blue eyes swiveling up to his face. “There is nothing that brings me more happiness than seeing you here, than knowing you will be sharing this space with me. To wake up every morning and see your face, to fall asleep with you in my arms. To make breakfast and lunch and dinner together, to kiss you whenever, to treasure you as you deserve to be. No one will intrude here.

“I could have never imagined that I would love someone like you so much. In many ways, I feel guilty still, because of our positions, and your age. I feel like I’ve stolen your precious childhood in some instances, but being without you has become impossible. I don’t wish to let you go; you’ve made me so selfish, only you. I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always find my way to you, I will always hold you close, love you endlessly. My sweetest, loveliest, cutest little boy.”

Now Link was really crying, and it was frustrating to not have the words to say as he clung to Sidon. “I love you,” was all he could say right now, “I love you so much,” repeated over and over. But Sidon nodded; he understood. No one, not even Link’s sister had ever understood him so well. He worried that Sidon was too good, but more than that was the same possessive feeling Sidon spoke of; there was no way Link could ever let him go now. 

Sidon kissed Link tenderly, cupping his face, licking away his tears. Then he scooped the smaller male up into his arms and carried him inside, into his bedroom. “The tour can wait for later,” he husked quietly as he stared down at his most precious love. Link cried more at the look in his eyes, and Sidon kissed him again. He set Link down in a soft bed covered in white fur and blankets, a perfect place to cuddle later, and Link felt the bed sink a little as Sidon leaned over on a knee. His eyes were locked on Link’s, and the blond watched in awe as Sidon undid the tie at the end of his braid, as he slowly combed out his long locks, something far more significant in it than just undoing his hair; he was preparing himself for Link, presenting all of himself for Link to have and enjoy. They were alone, truly alone; no one would bother them here, as Sidon had said. They could be loud, and speak freely; there were no worries of anyone overhearing or discovering them. Link reached up with a small hand, combed his fingers through thick, soft, red hair. This was part of his lover; Sidon was so gorgeous. He almost didn’t look human, or real. He was untouchable, out of reach, but Link held him in his hands, touched him with gentle fingers. He was only Link’s. 

“I love you,” he whispered roughly again as he dove his hand further in to scrape gently over Sidon’s scalp. The man shut his eyes for a moment and softly shivered, his hands coming up to cradle around Link’s hips as he sank deeper into the mattress, closer to Link. 

“Ah, my dearest, sweetest little Link. You don’t know what your touch, your fingers do to me. You completely undo me.”

Link thrilled at the words. He got his knees under him and sat up on them, leaning closer and up to eye level with his boyfriend. Golden eyes snapped open, and Link felt a rush of heat. Oh, he wanted this man. 

“Sidon-“ he croaked out, desperate to find the words. “You...” He frowned in frustration, a little growl of aggravation slipping past his lips. He looked down, his hands clutching into Sidon’s hair. At a time like this, all the words escaped Link, or maybe none were good enough. It frustrated him as it hadn’t in a long, long time. 

A big, gentle hand came up and pulled Link back to the present, fingers tilting his chin up. “My sweet,” smiled Sidon. “I understand perfectly what you want to say. It’s written so clearly on your face.” He caressed his thumb over Link’s heated cheek. “I feel the same way about you, my love.”

Link inhaled sharply. He rushed forward, overwhelmed, speechless, and kissed the love of his life. It was messy, a little off-center until Sidon corrected it, but it was everything Link couldn’t say with words. His tiny tongue licked out, and Sidon smiled as he opened his mouth instantly, as his own tongue reached out to meet Link’s, to curl around it. Sidon was big in his mouth, filling the small space up. Blood rushed to Link’s head at the feeling, and he thought he would enjoy giving Sidon’s cock a try. But for now, feeling breathless from Sidon’s tongue, Sidon’s lips on him were enough. 

“My darling, let me undress you. I’ve longed to do so for ages, and I can barely hold back any longer.”

Link nodded eagerly, reaching back first to unknot his own hair tie. His hair fell loose, and he smiled sheepishly at Sidon; it wasn’t nearly as grand a gesture, but Sidon swelled with pride nonetheless as he rucked a big hand through blond hair. Link crooned as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

“Oh, you undo me, my sweetness,” Sidon breathed out. He kissed Link’s hair, his temple and his ear. Link shivered as a tongue slid along the edge of his ear, around the inner shell. It sounded wet, pleasantly thrilling. He clung to Sidon; he too wanted to remove these wretched clothes, but he’d let the other man go first. 

Big hands worked slowly but diligently, pulling Link’s knit cardigan off, and then his shirt. Link didn’t have many normal clothes with him at school, but he’d managed to scrounge up a long sleeved black tee that he’d paired with his normal ivory sweater. His hair mussed when Sidon pulled up his shirt, but the man was quick to comb it down, to tuck it behind Link’s pointed ear, taking a moment to rub at his golden hoop in his ear, smiling softly, fondly. 

Slowly, those warm, big hands slipped down to Link’s neck, cupping it and rubbing gently as he moved down slim shoulders and arms, to take hold of a bare, pale waist. Thumbs soothed circles into Link’s stomach, and he shivered pleasantly. Sidon kissed him, before gently guiding him to lay down against soft blankets. 

“My sweet pearl, you are beautiful.” Sidon kissed softly down to Link’s chest, over collarbones and nipples that were hardening, kissing over each rib. Link’s hands faltered over the bed before reaching up to touch Sidon’s head, locks of red hair slipping over his fingers. He stared at the sight in awe as his body flushed with pleasure. Sidon fussed for a moment with the button of his jeans, the only pair he had at school, still pristine after a year at school. He pulled them down Link’s thin legs, his hands feeling over smooth skin, soft with fine, blond, baby hairs, until he reached Link’s ankles and had to work a little to get the jeans off all the way. Link’s legs pulled up the moment they were free, and he curled to his side, suddenly very self-conscious of his figure and what was in his underwear, not very conspicuous. Sidon blinked at him in surprise as he slowly set the boy’s pants away, but then he smiled softly again, a reassuring thing. He reached out carefully and ran a hand down Link’s right leg, starting at his ankle and slowly moving up. He was feeling Link, but he was also comforting him. Link let out a shaky sigh, and Sidon smiled again. 

“My love,” he hushed. “Let me see how beautiful you are.”

Link nervously combed back his hair, but slowly he rolled over, and Sidon rubbed his legs until he let them slip down to the bed, flat, everything revealed. Sidon’s eyebrows raised and he smiled a little wider, his mouth forming a small “o” of awe. Link felt heat rush over his skin at that look, like he was the most precious, the prettiest thing Sidon had ever laid eyes on. 

“Oh, my little Link,” the big man sighed blissfully. “To think you’d be even more perfect than what I’d imagined.”

With that, Link melted, hands reaching up for Sidon, but the man sunk down to his midriff and began earnestly pressing kisses to Link’s flat belly. The smaller couldn’t help the little squeak that escaped, a gasp of pleasure. He clutched again at Sidon’s hair, eyes shuttering as he tossed his head back. Sidon moved slowly lower and lower, but there was something amiss. Link raised his head, hands shaking in Sidon’s hair. 

“Please,” he called softly before Sidon could go any further; the other was still fully dressed. Golden eyes looked up again with concern, watching Link. The smaller male tugged on soft hair and slowly Sidon moved up the bed. He lowered down and kissed Link’s lips sweetly. 

“You’re still...” Link huffed, but he was too embarrassed to say it. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Sidon asked, raising up to look down at Link. Small hands slipped from his hair and Link gripped at the edges of the man’s button up shirt. The top button was already undone, his jacket long gone, but still clothing covered Sidon’s glorious body. Link wanted to see. 

His eyes flickered up to Sidon’s; he pressed his lips slowly together, unsure of how to ask. Before he could though, Sidon chuckled softly. Hands came around Link’s back, and suddenly he was lifted up and raised, legs slipping over thick thighs until he was sitting in Sidon’s lap, facing him. Sidon cupped a big hand over Link’s at his shirt. 

“Go ahead,” Sidon said with a grin. His eyes sparkled. 

Link swallowed. “I’m going to... then,” he murmured, feeling a stir of confidence even as his hands shook, but Sidon gripped them a little tighter, bending down to give Link a sweet kiss. He tilted his chin up instantly to follow the kiss, never wanting Sidon to stop. The big hand over his dropped, and Sidon had his hands around Link again, thumb caressing just on the knob of his spine at the small of his back. Sidon angled his face to deepen the kiss, but it remained a slow and steady thing, their love strong and easy like the kiss. Link’s heart thrummed in his chest, steady beats that he was sure Sidon could hear. 

He pulled back only so he could see what he was doing, unable to unbutton a shirt blindly, apparently. His head dropped down and Sidon chuckled as he fiddled with small buttons. Warm lips kissed the crown of his skull, and he fidgeted in Sidon’s lap. He wanted to concentrate, but everything was distracting him; still, he couldn’t find the desire to complain. 

Slowly, creamy skin appeared as Sidon’s shirt came undone, until it was all open and Link just had to push it off those big shoulders. He paused, swallowed, hands folded awkwardly as they hovered over his lap. His underwear was getting a little wet; he was so turned on by this man, and they’d barely done anything yet. 

Sidon chuckled softly, reached up himself to remove his shirt. Link’s eyes went wide and he stared in shock and awe as suddenly Sidon was topless before him, sitting just beneath Link in all, no, half of his glory, and it was already too much. Link shivered as a hand returned again to rub gently at his back, but he couldn’t look up; the whole sight might destroy him. Sidon pulled up his chin though, and he smiled at the nervous teenager in his lap. 

“Ohh, this look on your face says so many things. You’re so easy to read, my love.”

Link flushed, frowned a little, but his blue eyes flickered down again to Sidon’s expansive chest, and his frown slipped away. 

“Link,” whispered Sidon. He didn’t wait for the other to look up, not needing that to know he was listening raptly. “Say my name. Touch me.”

Shaking hands unfolded and Link slowly reached up and forward, until his tiny hands pressed against warm, firm skin, against tight muscles. He spread his fingers and still nothing touched; Sidon was so wide, almost twice as wide as Link. Link found himself leaning forward to sink against the wonderfully broad, strong chest of Sidon, of his boyfriend. Slowly, he relaxed, released the tension in his small body, and Sidon wrapped him up in his big arms, held Link as he kissed his blond hair tenderly. Link thought he might be dreaming; maybe this whole thing had been a long dream. Sidon felt too good to be real, looked too good to be real. He was so perfect that Link couldn’t believe it; he was sweet, he was gentle, and he was _big_. Link wondered how he’d found someone so wonderful to love someone like him. He felt ashamed; he had nothing of worth to offer of himself, but still Sidon kissed him and held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

“I love you,” Link whispered in awe against a solid chest; he could hear Sidon’s heart beating. “I love you, Sidon.” He heard it speed up. 

“Oh, Link,” breathed Sidon as his pulse climbed slowly. His hands hugged the blond boy tighter. “You are pure perfection.”

Link shook his head. “You are,” he huffed quietly, and Sidon chuckled. “Sidon,” he whispered, and he thought it marvelous how Sidon’s heart raced again, how he heard every little noise Link made, responded to it. 

Sidon was suddenly, though still gently, laying Link back down on the bed. As he stood, he apologized, but he wasn’t looking at Link. He was focused on hurriedly getting his pants off. They were tossed aside, and finally golden eyes raised to look at Link, but Link wasn’t looking up at Sidon’s face. He was staring in wide-eyed shock at the outline in Sidon’s underwear. Sidon noticed, and he breathed out low and slow. His hand raised and he pressed it down around the hardness in his boxer briefs. Link was staring holes in him with his intensity, sitting up on his elbows and leaning forward. Sidon reached out his other hand, cupped one of Link’s arms and helped him sit up. 

“Link, this is all from you,” Sidon told him in a heavy tone. His hand on Link trembled with excitement and barely-contained restraint. His patience was wearing thin, to see such a delectable little treat laying on his bed, but he knew he had to be gentle with his sweet Link. He was trying very hard, but he needed Link badly. 

Blue eyes snapped up to Sidon’s face and their eyes met, a million things flashing across Link’s face: impatience, love, shock, desire, lust.

“Forgive me, my little sweet,” husked Sidon as he crawled back up to the bed, lowering Link as he slid down atop him. Their chests touched, Link’s half the width of Sidon’s, but their hearts beat together and they shared warmth. It was happening, Link realized. He was... shocked, happy. Lips closed over his in a rush and Sidon was kissing him now like he wanted Link so badly, like he was trying so hard to be sweet and good. Link’s arms reached up and circled around Sidon’s thick neck, silently telling him it was okay. The image of Sidon’s giant hard-on in his underwear was burned in his mind. They’d have to really prep him, and tonight they had no patience for that sort of thing. Realizing it, Link went a little stiff with worry. Sidon raised and looked at him, read him like an open book. But he smiled as he hugged Link’s chest to his own. 

“Don’t worry. I have plans for tonight; all I need is for you to feel good. I’ll love you well, my darling, so don’t fear. I’ll be sweet...”

Link trusted Sidon with his whole life. He would have taken anything, but the man’s words relaxed him. He sank against the bed; he’d let Sidon do anything at this point. All that mattered was that they were together. Sidon could do whatever he wanted, whatever he had planned. Link would savor it all. 

A large form sank down over him, big hands pressing down his small body and spreading warmth. Sidon touched him like he was something precious, fragile. Long, red hair fell over his thick shoulders and Link curled his finger around a chunk of it, pulling it to his lips as he smiled shyly. Sidon chuckled as he watched him. 

“Do you like my hair, sweet darling?” He threaded the fingers of one of his own hands through Link’s golden locks and smiled as he spoke. Link nodded shyly, pulling the red hair up to his nose to sniff at it. Ahh, everything of Sidon’s was soft and smelled so good. He reached up next with his hand and twisted his fingers into Sidon’s hair at the base of his neck, pulling the man slowly closer. 

“Kiss me?” he asked, feeling a little bold because of Sidon’s touch. The man nodded immediately in response and sank down to lock their lips together. His hands moved down together to Link’s hips, fingers slipping inside underwear and down over plump ass cheeks. Link was small, but he was almost unfairly rotund in his rear, a fact he’d always hated until Sidon touched him now. Sidon had made a few compliments before, but Link had always waved them off. He wished now he hadn’t, that he could remember what Sidon had said about his ass. He liked it, didn’t he? Link smiled into the kiss as Sidon pulled him up by the hips until the two of them were pressed together, erection to erection, though it seemed Sidon was more focused on Link’s ass for the moment. 

When he pulled back from the kiss, he was breathing a little harder, and his heart was pounding in his chest. “You don’t know what you do to me, Link,” Sidon said in a low, heavy voice, and Link shivered as big hands kneaded at his ass like dough. A moan of pleasure trembled past his lips as his head slipped back to the bed, his body shaking in Sidon’s hold. He licked his lips, but he still didn’t know the right words to say. Sidon kissed him again, like he was saying it was okay. 

“Link,” Sidon husked as he pulled away, Link’s arms having grown weak from the stimulation, slipping down to the bed. He lay there exposed, staring out of the corner of his eye up at his lover, a soft, coy look in his blue eyes. Sidon grinned, gold eyes sparkling. Then he licked his lips, face falling back to need, and he whispered, “I can’t wait much longer.”

Link nodded, slipped thumbs into the waistband of his undies to signify that Sidon could keep going. His underwear tugged down, and Sidon watched, enraptured as pale, little blond hairs peeked out over the top. 

“Forgive me,” he rushed as he surged forward and practically tore Link’s underwear off, tossing it aside. There was a short sound that shot straight to Link’s cock; suddenly Sidon had the thing in one hand and he was leaning forward, on his knees before Link as he pressed a deep kiss to the wet head of Link’s dick. “My god, every part of you is so pretty...”

“Don’t... call my dick pretty...” Link choked out, embarrassed and overwhelmed. He tossed his head back and had to muffle a scream as Sidon licked around the tip. His fist flew to his mouth and he tried to muffle himself, bucking up against Sidon’s face. Blood rushed in Link’s ears and he wondered if he was imagining the soft chuckle he heard. 

“Mm,” hummed Sidon, pleased, as he slowly wet his lips and sank them down around Link’s cock. It spasmed hard and Link squealed aloud, his free hand fisting into red hair as his toes curled tightly. 

“Oh my... god...!” he huffed, a thrill shooting up his spine and down his legs. Sidon hummed around his erection. “Nha- please don’t-!” he begged, too much pleasure, too intense, but Sidon just kept giving him more. The more Link begged for him to slow down or stop, the more Sidon gave him. He couldn’t believe how good it felt; it felt like he might break apart. Sidon’s mouth was warm and silky inside, and god, he was so skilled with his tongue. It almost made Link jealous, to wonder how he’d gotten so good, but Sidon had lived a lot more life than him. He hugged Sidon’s head, pulling him closer and thrusting up farther. “Sorry,” he whimpered even as he came hard into Sidon’s mouth. 

He was shocked when Sidon pulled away, so disappointed to think it was over that he let out a wail. Sidon was silent, but his hand stroked up Link’s hip and over his tummy reverently. He swallowed, licked his lips, and then he leaned back in to lick Link clean. 

“It’s not over, my dearest Link,” he said with a naughty smile, his voice thick as honey. “Worry not. I’ll properly pleasure you all night tonight.”

Another thrill through his body, and he tugged at Sidon’s hair, scooting down until he could curl up and kiss Sidon’s lips. Sidon was completely different like this, a side of him only for Link, and he couldn’t explain how much he loved it. The man was a powerful force that tugged on Link’s heart and swelled his love to intense depths. Sidon hummed as Link kissed him, his thick fingers sinking into blond hair at the back of Link’s skull, deepening the kiss. Tongues curled around each other, but Sidon wasn’t done and he refused to get side-tracked, even though he could pass the whole night just kissing his little love bug. 

He grinned at Link as he pulled away, Link’s lips wet and messy, hefting the small boy up and back up the bed, depositing him back to his original spot. He giggled at Link’s protests; he shut him up nicely with a coy, “You’re hard again, my sweet.”

Link’s lips pressed tight together as his eyes went wide, shooting down to his lower region; he could barely believe it. But Sidon touched him and he mewled with desire. His head swam; would he be okay, he wondered? Sidon seemed bent on pulling him apart and melting him to bits. He wasn’t mad about it either; no, he wanted Sidon to do it. 

“Yes, please,” he begged in a tiny voice, a whimper breaking the last syllable, but Sidon already knew he wanted it. 

He kissed Link’s hipbone, down to the base of his cock. He spent a little time loving on it, but soon he moved on. His hands slid under Link’s thighs, could almost cup the butt cheeks fully in his big hands, and Link let a lewd moan slip out, hazy eyes watching Sidon’s reaction. Golden eyes peeled up and met Link’s blue. There was heat and passion, and something that made Link feel perfect and so loved. Red locks slipped through his fingers, and he curled them into Sidon’s hair again, tugging softly as he gave a crooked grin. 

“I love you,” he whispered in the tiniest voice. Sidon looked up, smiling wide. 

Proudly, he breathed out, “I love you, Link.” Hands lifted his legs up and forward suddenly, and all Link could see now was his bouncing cock and the top of Sidon’s red head. Hot air rushed over a part Link thought would never been seen, and definitely not so up close, let alone- Sidon blew softly over Link’s hole, and he crooned happily, watching it twitch. 

“Ahk-!” Link choked out past a glob of phlegm in his throat. His eyes watered. He was so ready for this to happen, but the decent part of him wanted to object, to wonder why this was happening at all. The rest of him didn’t care; Sidon could do whatever he wanted to him and he’d thank him forever. Still, Sidon’s voice was soft and full of love when he spoke, washing Link’s lust away and replacing it with overwhelming love. 

“Even here,” Sidon breathed, “so pretty.”

“Oh my go-“ Link murmured out, decently horrified as he covered his face, trying to act like he didn’t love it, but that didn’t last long at all as Link felt something hot and wet slither against his entrance. “Sidon-“ he gasped, but then Sidon did it again, and Link lost his words. Was this what Sidon had dreamed of doing with Link? God, Link would let Sidon eat him out any day, as embarrassing as it was. Because, yes, it was embarrassing and in the right mind, Link would heavily object, but it felt so... _incredible_. So instead, he let his desire win as he pressed the back of his hand to his eyes and choked out the tiniest, “More. Please.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Sidon said, heavy and husky against Link’s ass, a moment before he licked up to Link’s balls. Link tossed his blond head back and wailed in desperation and lust. Sidon would not let him go without wrecking him thoroughly, but Link thought he might be okay with that. 

That wonderful tongue licked powerfully, swirling around and teasing open Link’s ass. The small male had to physically silence himself, stuffing his knuckles to his teeth. Muffled moans slipped out into the quiet bedroom, the only sounds too lewd to be anything innocent. Tears came to Link’s eyes as he wondered how he’d gotten so damn lucky. 

Sidon’s fingers kneaded into Link’s ass cheeks, and Link tried relaxing, but a moment later, lips were suctioned to his puckered entrance and a tongue was pressing, requesting entrance. Link squealed and tried to relax himself again, but his whole lower half was shaking under Sidon’s touch. Sidon pulled away, gold eyes peering over the flat expanse of Link’s chest. He tilted his head and kissed at the blond’s straight-up shaft. 

“My sweet, you’ve to relax.”

Link groaned; he was trying. He focused on breathing slow and steady, fingers massaging over his skin. Sidon was so sweet, it felt nearly unfair. Kisses peppered along his inner thigh and over his ass cheeks, down again to delve between them. He breathed hot over Link’s ass, and he squeaked out an embarrassing noise. 

Sidon’s tongue circled once around Link’s hole, and then he was once again pushing in. This time, with a soft pop, the tip of Sidon’s tongue pressed inside Link and he let out a broken wail, body going suddenly limp. Sidon gave his own little moan of pleasure as Link loosened up for him. Link fell silent, tears streaming down his face as he could do nothing but let Sidon pleasure him fully. He wanted to know how this had even happened; what had he ever done to deserve Sidon, and what could he do from now on to remain worthy, to give back to Sidon what the man had been giving him? 

The redhead’s tongue seemed to go on forever, swirling deeper and deeper inside, until Link was loose, and openly sobbing. Fingers slipped inside and Sidon slowly edged Link back to his breaking point. With a loud cry that ripped from his throat, and with a feeling that every bone was turning to mush, Link came again all over his creamy belly. Sidon gave a groan as he helped Link ride out and prolong his orgasm until it slowly ebbed away, and then he lowered him to the bed. Tiny hands reached weakly down and motioned Sidon up. The big man curled around the love of his life, kissed his hair. 

“I love you so much, my sweet little Link. It seems unreal that you’re here in my arms, in my bed- no, our bed.” 

“It’s very real,” Link whispered with a wavering voice, a little unsure himself, though. He turned and pressed his face into Sidon’s chest, breathing in his musky scent, cologne mixed with sweat and the general smell of Sidon. He smelled like the damn ocean, and Link loved it. He kissed Sidon’s chest, and felt his heart speed up, heard him chuckle. 

“One day, I’ll properly show you off, and tell the whole world that this sweet little bean is all mine.”

Link fanned his fingers against Sidon’s chest, smiling wide even as he closed his eyes. He could not explain how infinitely much he loved, loved, loved this big, strong man. He would shout it from the rooftops if he could. For now, being in his arms was enough. Sidon was so warm and solid, and he held him like he never wanted to let go, cradling his tiny Link against his chest like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

“But what about you... Sidon,” Link whispered quietly, Sidon’s erection pressed to one of his legs. Sidon kissed his hair and smiled as he nuzzled there. 

“Kiss me for a bit?” he asked sweetly as he tilted Link’s chin up with a big hand. His other slid down to his own hips, sliding between them. “It’ll only take me a moment at this rate,” he murmured softly just before his lips covered Link’s. His eyes slammed shut and Link lost himself in the kiss. He was vaguely aware of Sidon’s hand pumping up and down, the bed vibrating softly with the powerful movement of his hand. 

Sidon had his tongue curled around Link, taking him to paradise when he let out a gruff sound, the slightest little moan, and his hand stilled between them. He pulled away from Link’s mouth and let out a satisfied sigh, smiling. 

“My love, my treasure,” Sidon whispered in heavy tones, a little breathless and hazy from what had just happened. Link pulled his head back a little so he could just look. Sidon’s cheeks were a little flushed, his eyes slightly unfocused as he stared at Link. His expression was relaxed and tired, his smile small but easy. Red hair was curled on the sheets below them, and Sidon looked like he was floating in water. Everything about him was so pretty, and Link didn’t even realize he was crying again until his boyfriend’s face shifted to concern and he wiped at Link’s face with his clean hand. Link grabbed it instantly and nuzzled to it as more tears came. 

“What’s wrong, my sweetness?” Sidon asked with growing concern. Link bit his lip to muffle a sob. He felt so overwhelmed. 

“It’s just-“ he choked out. He wasn’t sure if he could find the words. He tugged at Sidon to pull the man closer, to hold on to him desperately. Even if he didn’t deserve this, he wouldn’t let go of this man. “Why me?”

Sidon let out a barking laugh of disbelief, like he wasn’t sure if Link was joking for a moment, but the sound fell away to silence when he realized the blond was dead serious. His face turned to a frenzied confusion. 

“Well, why not?” he asked urgently, lifting Link’s tiny body up so they could be face to face. He pressed their foreheads together, staring into Link’s wet eyes. “Really, Link, I hate that you even have to ask me something like that. It tells me you don’t know how wonderful and perfect you are.”

“But I’m not,” whimpered Link. “I love you so much, but I don’t understand how I got you, how you love me too.”

Sidon gave the smallest, little smile, but his whole being relaxed, and he held Link closer. “My sweetest darling, I don’t know if I even know the words to describe how much I adore you. There is no one else in the world who could make me feel like you do. Whatever our stations in life, it never mattered in the face of these wild feelings. You make me crazy, you make me do things I shouldn’t, but I don’t mind. I don’t care because I love you so much; I would do anything for you, just to be with you.” A sweet kiss graced Link’s salty lips, and he slammed his eyes shut to savor it as Sidon’s words rushed over him in waves. “Link, you are my perfection, my soulmate. I never stood a chance, but I also chose to love you. I wanted to be yours, as I wanted you to be mine.

“Link, you are beautiful, handsome, small but strong, and so smart. You astound me, with your words and kindness, with the depth of your love. I love... everything about you. I love your soul.”

Link’s eyes were streaming now, but in the midst of the waterfall was the biggest, happiest grin. He looked up at Sidon; he still didn’t really get it, but maybe that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Sidon got it, and that he loved Link. 

“Sidon,” Link purred, and he felt the other man’s heart react, his body shift as he smiled. “You are perfect. You’re my soulmate. You’re the only one I ever wanted and will ever need. Please...” his voice trembled and broke, but he choked out the last part because it was so important. 

“-Don’t ever leave me.”

“Oh, I won’t,” hushed Sidon breathlessly as he bent down to claim Link’s lips and steal his breath. “I swear I never will.”

Link held him tighter, his small hands gripping around his thick neck as the man hugged him to his broad chest. This was his home, here in these arms. The apartment was just a roof over their heads and a place to put their bed; home was wherever Sidon was. 

Tomorrow he would have to go home for a few weeks and make do with phone calls and video chats, but for tonight, it was just him and Sidon. He fell asleep in Sidon’s arms, and when he awoke, Sidon would still be holding him, now gazing down at him with sleepy eyes and a happy smile. They would kiss, not caring about morning breath, and they would promise again to always love, to always stay together. The years would never strain them; it would only strengthen their bond, and maybe in the future, they would publicly promise their eternal love.


End file.
